PELIGROSAS RELACIONES
by Nakontany
Summary: Ella es una mujer con una doble vida. Él, un detective implicado en los problemas de su hermano. ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto aparecieran la mujer de sus sueños y a la de sus pesadillas? ¿Qué ocurriría si ambas fueran la misma? YohxAnna y otras parejas
1. Prólogo

**PELIGROSAS RELACIONES**

**Holas!! n-n**

**Que emoción el primer fic q subo ------- ya iba siendo hora n.nU, y todo se lo debo a la infinita paciencia d mi onee chan Annshail y mi nee chan Sango Luna n.nU y mi otra nee chan quien en 1er lugar me obligo a publicar xDU**

**Bien n-n lo van a ver algo extraño al principio, pero ténganme paciencia n.nU ok?**

**y…si tienen tiempo y si son amables o si les gusto la historia, quejas, dudas, criticas U todo eso, no importa, los escucho n.nU, no mas dejan un rr, ok? n.n**

**y ni mas los dejo con la historia n-n**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Aún estando muerta… luces bien.-

Mascullé simplemente y en voz baja. Era inapropiado, pero eso fue lo único que me inspiró a decir, luego de presenciarlo por indefinidos segundos, ese rostro tan conocido y familiar.

Mechones rubios que caían con delicadeza sobre ese rostro pálido, cuyos únicos colores se debían al maquillaje caro que solía usar.

_-Seguramente decir 'descansa en paz' es muy drástico, ¿no?_ -

Suspiré. Estar frente a _ella_ me causaba un raro sentimiento. No era tristeza exactamente, nostalgia, o cualquiera de esas emociones que se experimentan en un funeral.

- _Tal vez verte en un féretro y presenciar tu funeral es una ironía cruelmente macabra… -_

Ese pensamiento me provocó una inapropiada risita que traté de disimular bajo el papel de un sollozo inconsolable. Y, aún estando de espaldas a los deudos, sentí sus incómodas y confundidas miradas clavándose en mi cuerpo. No era para menos. Simplemente era la sorpresa de observar como una total desconocida se despedía con _gran sentimiento _de su bien apreciada rubia. Pude notar como Hao se deshacía en impotencia por no saber mi identidad, sin embargo, se mantenía firme; apretando el borde inferior de su saco.

Agradecí la cordura y buen juicio que se presentaba por ocasión de **mi **muerte.

No era mi culpa no sentir algo 'normal' como se diría. En verdad ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que se sentía en esos momentos de los que mi mente se encargó para que fuesen más largos de lo usual.

Un viento helado movió con ligereza mi velo negro y transparente mientras mi diestra jugueteaba con el objeto que me salvo la vida debajo del sacón. Ya era hora de irme.

Realicé una leve inclinación antes de volver a verla. Recordaré mandarle mis saludos y reconocimiento a "Madame Tussauds" por tan increíble y realista trabajo, ya que, si no estuviese segura de que aún formo parte del mundo de los vivos, juraría que la que se encuentra en esa caja de muerte soy yo en vez de un muñeco de cera. Un muñeco, dicho sea de paso, muy bello y real. Tanto que raspa lo morboso.

Y me alejé de ahí llevando conmigo las miradas de todos y cada uno de los presentes siguiéndome hasta que me perdí en las sombras.

Llovía. Era una de esas lluvias sorpresivas que se aparecían sin motivo aparente y en consecuencia del calentamiento global, pero aunque ese era un tema de importancia, mis pensamientos superficiales apuntaban a que fue una decisión prudente la de colocar una carpa antes del entierro.

Y como si fuese algo sacado de una predicción cabalística concordante con lo terrible del clima, apareció frente a mí una 'muy grata' sorpresa. Caminaba con ese porte de hombre importante y soberbio que finge ser buena gente.

- _Maldito falso mal nacido. ¡Qué falta de respeto la de aparecerte en mi funeral! -_

Mi mirada se clavó sobre ese despreciable ser intentando complacer a algún deseo oscuro en algún rincón de mi mente, dondeera posible apuñalar con la sola mirada… como devolviéndole el 'favor'.

Era muy valiente de su parte el presentarse. Más que eso: era una falta de respeto adrede, una burla y humillación hacia mi memoria.

Pronto, mis pasos se desligaron de mi voluntad, mí mirada cambió del odio a la indagación fría y calculadora. Sujetos como ese han de tener motivos ocultos más que el simple deseo enfermo de presenciar el entierro de una gran enemiga y amante suya.

Un traje negro costoso, lentes oscuros y un gorila con afro extravagante muy familiar, que caminaba a su costado sosteniéndole un paraguas azul profundo. Su rostro se mantenía serio, raspando lo hierático. Era asquerosamente solemne. Lo que contrastaba enormemente con el mórbido júbilo, una expresión torcida en esos ojos gatunos drogados en soberbia, que resaltó detrás de lo oscuro de esos lentes.

Era una pequeña auto-demostración de victoria. Todo sea para alimentar ese, de por si, muy inflado ego.

Apresuré el paso, llegando al primer árbol del cual robaría algo de protección. Pese a la ira y la repugnancia que ese ser me inspiraba, la curiosidad de verlo 'actuar inocentemente' frente a mis deudos, me atrapó.

Lo vi dándole el pésame al viudo, quien increíblemente para mí, reaccionó con una sumisión espantosa e impropia en él; dejando a su furia actuar sólo a través de sus oscuros ojos negros.

Era increíble. Hao siempre preferiría más a sus socios que a su propia sangre a pesar de que ambas partes lo traicionaron por igual…

Golpe bajo… para mí.

Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si, en un principio, yo no lo hubiera traicionado en primer lugar…

Luego siguió Mari, mi hermana menor, que poseía un rostro perturbado y una mirada que dejaba entrever su ausencia pese a su presencia física en aquel lugar.

Continuó con mi hermano mayor, quien se negó a estrecharse en un abrazo o gesto alguno; provocando una ligera irritación en ese rostro que se podría jurar, era inconmovible.

Así continuó con el resto de los presentes; pasando por Pilika, quien soltó un gritito al ser tomada por sorpresa en el abrazo del 'Judas'.

Hasta que llegó hasta él… Yoh. A él le susurró con disimulo palabras que provocaron una reacción instantánea y violenta contra el sonriente burlón, quien aparentaba sentirse ofendido por las palabras del castaño menor.

No tardó mucho en formarse una escaramuza. Dos contra uno. Injusto para él, pero un detalle insignificante para ellos.

No me sorprendí de sus reacciones, sobretodo de la de Hao, aunque no fuese justo con su hermano, debía ceder ante su principal socio, quien al fin de cuentas, también le jugó sucio.

Suspire por última vez…

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó una voz que apareciendo tras de mí, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Se apresuró a mi costado con el único fin de observar mis gestos.

Aquella peliverde era muy arriesgada o sencillamente estaba muy loca para no entender la magnitud del problema al cual nos habíamos arrojado. Pero sea cual sea el motivo, mi agradecimiento para con ella compensaba cualquier razón y además, era la única que sabia la verdad detrás de mi falsa muerte y en parte la causante de que siguiera con vida. Aquella que se atrevió a traicionar a los suyos para salvarlos… aquella a la cual tanto odie antes y ahora no podía continuar sin su preciada ayuda.

- Mira Anna-chan. – Me avisó. Volví la mirada hacia donde ella indicada, puesto que su tono era serio como para empezar a reñirle por el apodo cariñoso que me daba.

Unos gritos desgarradores provocados por mi hermana y Pilika comenzaron a irrumpir en aquel campo santo, silente y húmedo. Yoh, mi hermano y Lyserg estaban cerca de ellas; derramando lágrimas amargas, impotentes, mientras apretaban llenos de frustración sus manos; formando puños blanqueados por la presión ejercida. Los largos cabellos de Hao nublaban su vista, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan y se lucieran frente a los demás.

-Orgulloso… - Fueron mis palabras liberadas casi inconcientemente ante el intento fallido del que fuera una vez mi marido, por ocultar sus sentimientos.

Los abuelos, simplemente eran observadores. Sus rostros sombríos transmitían inconformidad y sospecha. Para ellos algo no andaba bien.

-Tuviste suegros muy perceptivos – Intervino con un tono burlón, pero elegante al notar que mi atención se dirigía justo hacia ellos.

-No lo dudo. Estoy segura de que nos serán de mucha ayuda. –Afirmé con la seguridad característica en mí.

Y finalmente mi vista se 'recreó' viendo al invitado especial. Sonriente; viendo con satisfacción como bajaban el ataúd cuatro metros bajo tierra, mientras que él se encontraba muchos kilómetros allá arriba en su nube.

-_No te daré el lujo de disfrutar mi muerte una segunda vez, Tao. Ya que para la próxima, seré yo la que presencia tu muerte y esta vez ¡SERÁ REAL_!-

-¡Santo Cielo!– Exclamó la peliverde.

Y note con horror el motivo de su sorpresa y preocupación.

Justo cuando empezaban a 'enterrarme', Mari sufrió un desvanecimiento.

-¡Mari no…! – Dejé escapar un casi grito, el cual no fue escuchado debido a que todos estaban ocupados atendiéndola. Un arrepentimiento llegó en forma de punzada, directo hacia mi corazón. Mari era prácticamente una niña, tenía una salud muy inestable y para colmo había tenido la desgracia de presenciar la muerte de mi padre, de mi madre y ahora la mía. Si algo le pasaba, sería directamente mi responsabilidad y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Vi con lágrimas como mi hermano mayor la levantaba en brazos; corriendo desesperadamente hacia el carro de Tao, quien amablemente se ofreció a prestarlo para conducirla hasta el hospital.

-Maldito infame, pero oportuno… por esta vez. – Levantándome, traté de recuperar la normalidad de mi agitada respiración. Jun seguía con la vista en el carro que se perdía por el horizonte.

-Pobre niña. Ha sufrido mucho y este es un duro golpe. –Comentó inocentemente; entendiendo a que se refería en verdad.

-Aún así no me voy a echar para atrás. Tú conoces mis motivos, Jun.- A pesar de la preocupación de la cual era presa, mis motivos seguían firmes.

Recibí de Jun una sonrisa y un suspiro cansado.

-Me duele verla así a ella y a todos, pero es lo mejor. Que ninguno sepa la verdad, sólo así estarán a salvo.-

Su respuesta volvió a ser una sonrisa, aún mucho más sincera.

Caminamos hasta la salida del cementerio en donde aguardaba un carro negro de lunas polarizadas.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Lancé la pregunta que estaba esperando. Se encogió de hombros y habló con tranquilidad.

-Supe que pasó por Aomori antes de ocultarse en Europa.-

-Así que Aomori…- Su respuesta no hizo más que incrementar mi interés. Esto cada vez se volvía más parecido al juego del gato y el ratón, salvo que no era un juego y si no atrapaba a esa rata pelirrosada, la cual tenía el secreto para refundir al patán de Tao en la cárcel, mi 'muerte' en verdad sería en vano.

Pronto me embarcaría en un tren hacia Aomori; viajando hacia el pasado que tanto daño me causó. La soledad, la tristeza, mezcladas en un lugar helado como lo era mi corazón.

-Al hospital, Lee. – Ordenó Jun. Mi mirada se clavó en la suya y al unísono, sonreímos. Si yo no lo supiera, realmente creería que utiliza el Reishi conmigo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien, hasta aquí n-n el primer capi, u.u a poco pensaron q mataría a Anna? Xq? Ella es la prota ---- y la admiro xDU**

**Cuídense y no se olviden d dejar rr n.n ok?**


	2. Introducción

**Holas desde la caja viciosa non!! No creí tardar más de unos cuantos días, pero me costó bastante sobornar a cierta inspiración xDU. **

**n.nU Debido a la excesiva emoción que experimente al subir mi primer fic x33, olvidé dar algunas aclaraciones n.nU así que las daré a continuación nn:**

**- 1ero, por orden de tiempo, el episodio anterior debería estar a la mitad de la historia, casi al final; pero xD decidí empezar por el supuesto fin, mmm xq? Intriga! xDDU además contrastará con el episodio de hoy, como empezó todo el embrollo, TODO.**

**- 2do, el dichoso hermano de Anna…MUAJAJAJA es sorpresa, pero es un personaje invitado xDD**

**Mmm q más…? Letra **_**cursiva**_** son pensamientos. **

"**Madame Tussauds" es el museo de cera más famoso del mundo, cuya cede central está en Londres. Su nombre viene de Marie Tussaud. xDD es un gran museo, a pesar que no lo conozco de primera mano xD.**

**Y algo que pienso q es muy obvio, es un UA, ¬¬ no lo pensaba, pero se dieron los motivos n.nU**

**Disclaimer: ToT Shaman king y sus personajes pertenecen a Takei sama ToT…pero se puede soñar xDDDU**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PELIGROSAS RELACIONES**

**Un desconocido, un saludo, y…LA PERDICIÓN**

Parpadeé un par de veces queriéndome asegurar de en donde me encontraba realmente. No, no me equivocaba… para mi desgracia.

No era una cruel alucinación producto de mi exaltada mente, que buscaba alguna excusa intentando engañarse; intentando calmar sin éxito mis destrozados nervios, causantes de un ligero temblor en mi mano derecha, la cual sostenía una copa ya vacía de champagne.

Y me encontraba ahí, en ese gran salón repleto de brillos que lastimaban mis ojos, repleto de sonidos que aturdían y desconcertaban, repleto de un cóctel de olores y sabores que incitaban a ser degustados. Un puño de sensaciones y emociones que golpeaban contra mis debilitados sentidos. Siluetas enmarcadas por la luz moviéndose al compás del la música, portando sonrisas resplandecientes, pero falsas. Frías palabras. Miradas aparentando profundidad, siendo más superficiales que un charco después de la lluvia.

Expresiones de gozo y éxtasis, corazones maltrechos y endurecidos por capas y capas de hipocresía ocultas detrás del antifaz.

Ya era la novena copa de esta larga noche. Me maldije a mi misma por haber sido tan ingenua… otra vez. Supuse que algo así pasaría. Ya lo había echo en las otras dos ocasiones pasadas y yo, tonta, creí que esta vez sería distinto.

- _cinco años de conocernos y tres de estar casados. ¿Y aún no te conozco bien?– _blasfemo sentimentalismo, maldito alcohol que provocaba que hiciese estas estúpidas e innecesarias preguntas.

La verdad es que, tal vez, me tentó el sentimiento e intenté engañarme para complacerlo.

- _Oh. Y sí que lo logró._- Ironía, sarcasmo, enojo. Todas estas emociones se convirtieron en decepción.

Y la decepción se mezcló accidentalmente con la rabia que estos hipócritas me inspiraban. Mala combinación.

Un suspiro silencioso en medio del bullicio. Fue cuando admití que él no tenia toda la culpa… salvo hacerme compartir este día, justamente este día, con esta gente.

Resignada, mis pasos me llevaron maquinalmente por entre ese bosque de apariencias, tratando de no fingir una que otra sonrisa necia, una mirada vacía y una forzada amabilidad. Lo peor: una felicidad que no vivía, que no sentía…

Falsa felicidad.

Sin embargo, mala suerte la mía, ya que fui detenida por unas muñecas sin voluntad; obligándome a actuar como una del grupo. Todo por el maldito 'que dirán' que mandaba al diablo a cada instante. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Era verdad que si no se puede con ellos sólo úneteles? ¿Qué tanto cuesta abandonar la voluntad y ponerse el antifaz?

Los detesto tanto. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Son sólo un grupo de ricos apretados que fingen, que compran una felicidad dañada con sus millones, que gritan, lloran y ríen a la vez. Se esfuerzan para que no descubran su miseria detrás de esa máscara ya desgastada y vieja por el uso continuo. ¿Cuánto les costará comprar otra máscara que oculte su corazón?

Y no obstante, otras personas pagan más que tristezas y dolor con tal de conseguir una máscara que los protejan del mundo.

Los detesto. ¿Por qué? Quizás sea algo de lo que no me quiera enterar, algo que aún no puedo admitir. Una similitud.

- _Debo calmarme. Estos tontos recuerdos me están afectando más de la cuenta.-_

No permitiría que me ganase la voluntad de odiar por un rencor pasado, pero tampoco me daría el lujo de olvidar.

El Gran Salón se quedó en tinieblas de repente y todos los invitados se abstuvieron siquiera de hacer murmullo alguno. Fueron varios segundos de expectante incertidumbre, en los que mis pupilas dilatadas intentaban ver cual gato en la oscuridad. Entonces, un par de luces rojizas centellearon en los costados del enorme cielo raso y otra luz aún más brillante y grande ocupó el centro del techo; revelando parcialmente los impactantes frescos y los espejos de marco enchapado en oro dispuestos en forma de cuadricula.

Abajo, mientras tanto, desde las cuatro principales esquinas, nuevas luces surcaron el espacio; chocando contra los espejos y rebotando la luz sobre los maravillados espectadores. Atino a decir, por alguna razón, que sé el pensamiento de cada uno de ellos, pues no es su costumbre juzgar por la belleza del acto, sino por la cantidad de dinero invertido en el.

La luz principal comenzó a girar descontrolada y esa era mi señal para desaparecer del Gran Salón escabulléndome con apremio hasta una puerta de escape, la que nunca llegué a alcanzar puesto que la luz principal había encontrado su blanco, atrayendo toda la atención que mi gusto no podía soportar. Por primera vez en la noche la gente notó mi presencia. Cuchicheos encandilados no se hicieron esperar, pues a pesar de que la mayoría no me conocía, ya sabía quien era yo.

- Es la esposa de Asakura.-

- Es muy hermosa.-

- Su vestido es muy caro.-

Aún con el peso de todas las miradas observándome sin disimulo, mantuve mi porte tan calmo y serio como me lo permitía el estado etílico; evitando actuar de manera estúpida. Detestando ser su centro de atención.

Una luz más se presentó en escena, iluminando desde algún lugar del cielo raso la parte superior de las graderías de madera fina. Una silueta masculina sonreía con descaro elegante.

Nuestras miradas chocaron. Él simplemente sonreía haciéndose el desentendido, en tanto bajaba los escalones. Mis perlas de obsidiana se endurecieron ante su presencia, lanzándole púas de hielo que recibía con diversión. Mi ira le hacia gracia aparentemente.

Lo observé por unos segundos. Estaba vestido con un caro tuxedo, antifaces blancos y una rosa roja en el bolsillo izquierdo del saco.

Deteniéndose ante mí, realizó una prolongada venia, en lo que sus largos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta, caían por un costado de su fornida espalda. Solicitó amablemente mi mano, en cuanto formaba una seductora sonrisa y me observaba sugestivamente.

Y por alguna mala fortuna, el alcohol ya empezaba a hacerme efecto; provocando un sonrojo bastante fuerte que contrastaba abismalmente con mi aspecto hierático. Le acerqué mi mano de mala gana. Él sonrió victorioso. Aproximó sus labios y contrariamente a ese beso casto en la parte dorsal, dio un hambriento beso en la palma de la mano que me dejó totalmente fuera del lugar. Sus intenciones nunca habían sido tan evidentes en público. Como pude, deslicé la vista hacia los presentes. Muchos tenían expresiones morbosas y hubo una que otra risa burlona. Sentí el peor bochorno de mi vida y, nuevamente, lo único que me podría salvar del mal rato sería no ceder ante la vergüenza que afloraba en los gestos de mi rostro.

Se enderezó sujetándome la mano aún algo húmeda y, entre tanto brillo, el que más me deslumbró fue el de sus ojos, una mezcla de ternura y lascivia. Ya sabía a donde quería llegar con esto. Buscaba una manera de ablandarme para luego pedirme perdón sin conseguir un castigo. Tan útil que hasta a mí me hechiza, salvo cuando estoy sobria. O también podría ser porque… Un chasquido, proveniente de sus dedos, bastó para que todo quedara inmerso en oscuridad nuevamente. No tuve tiempo de preguntar, ya que sentí como me alzaba entre sus brazos y realizaba el mismo intento de huída hacia la puerta de escape, el cual concretó con éxito.

- Hao.- Gemí. Intenté hacerlo sonar más fuerte, pero mis labios eran completamente sellados por los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión. Recuerdos recientes asaltaron mi mente, obligándome a no corresponderle. Por poco y su beso descarado me borraba el hecho que aún seguía enojada con él.

- _No me convencerás esta vez, Hao. No creas que olvidare tu falta de tacto. - _Intentaba mantener la postura, mas mi cuerpo se llenaba del ardor que me contagiaba, abandonándose a su propia voluntad.

_­_- ¡Ya basta!- Pronuncié dificultosamente, respirando con agitación; tratando de que mi voz no sea dominio de mis pasiones. Aunque cuando creí que escuchó mis palabras, se abalanzó a mi cuello. Ahora veía con claridad sus intenciones. No era por pedir perdón, sino por aquel arrebato de locura que viene en ellos llamado "instinto".

Todavía continuaba atacando mi cuello, sintiendo cómo su lengua recorría insatisfecha hasta la curvatura que formaba con mi hombro, a la vez que avanzaba con paso torpe hasta la primera habitación que encontró. Entramos. Excelente: más oscuridad.

Me apegó a la pared y, deslizando sin delicadeza aquella parte del vestido granate que cubría mí pecho, se encargó de enviar constantes sensaciones que transitaban mi ser, al igual que sus manos corriendo libres por mi cuerpo; tocando todo lo que podía alcanzar. Hasta que lo sentí detenerse. Incluso con la pobre luz, se dedicó a admirar mi anatomía superior, en lo que yo recuperaba el aliento perdido.

- Feliz aniversario, mi amor.- Soltó apresuradamente, volviendo a atacar esa parte que por tantos segundos lo tuvo con una mirada lujuriosamente embobada. Sin embargo, ese sólo enunciado bastó para revitalizar en mí el ya casi extinto enojo, ese atisbo de decepción que tuvo su origen justamente en esa oración que profirió con inocencia. Y no lo deje terminar. Porque cuando ya empezábamos a deslizarnos hasta el suelo, los interminables segundos después de esas palabras se encargaron de que saliera de la ensoñación en la que estaba prisionera. Lo empujé lejos de mí.

Soltó un par de maldiciones de las muchas que tenía su 'culto' léxico, mientras reclamaba mi proceder. Como si no le fuese obvio.

-Ya deja de reclamar, ¿Quieres? Tú sabrás que motivos tengo para hacerlo. – sentencié con frialdad y con tal furia en la mirada, que fue captada a pesar de no ser vista. Lo escuché lanzar otro par de maldiciones y murmurar que cómo era posible que todavía siguiera enojada por esa _idiotez._

_­_- Podrá ser sólo una idiotez para ti Hao, pero para mi no lo es. – Pude distinguir en mi voz turbado un dejo de dolor que no me fue evidente hasta que una pequeña gota se asomó con insolencia, resbalando presurosa por mi mejilla izquierda. Definidamente no volveré a tomar, en lo que me queda de vida, aquella bebida que era capaz de dejar entrever parte de mis sentimientos. Incluso hasta yo lo pensaba. Era una idiotez. No lo había dicho con la intención de herir mis sentimientos.

Hao lo notó y me maldije mentalmente otra vez por dejar que me viera en ese estado. Tal vez le habrá resultado algo ilógico ponerme a llorar por un pequeño malentendido. Pero fuera cual fuere su pensamiento, se acercó sonriendo para luego abrazarme por la cintura y acariciar con ternura mis cabellos sueltos.

- Te pasaste, Anna. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando tomas mucho?– Su tono sin querer había sido un reproche, aunque no le tome importancia. Sólo agradecí que supiera el motivo que me llevó a comportarme así.

- Entonces, ¿Sigues enojada por eso?– Inquirió con un tono neutro.

- Sabes que sí, pero no es tan grave ya. Ahora sólo te culparé por hacerme pasar un mal rato con esa gente. – Al igual que él, el tono de mi voz denotaba indiferencia. Sin embargo estaba presente ese sentimiento rencoroso que quedó muy marcado en mis palabras al poner énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Suspiró cansado. Sabía perfectamente que ese rencor estaba enraizado en mí, enraizado desde mi pasado; sujetándome sin permitirme ser libre.

- Sabes como se dio esta situación. Si por mí fuera, hubiéramos echo ese viaje que planeamos.- Añadió aparentando tranquilidad. No eran del todo ciertas esas palabras, porque bien pudo posponer el encuentro con ese 'famosísimo' personaje del que tanto había hablado los últimos meses. Si no estuviese segura de sus gustos, aseguraría que hasta parecía querer casarse con él.

¿Quién era? Lo desconocía por completo. Por lo poco que Hao me comentó, sabía que era un importante negociante y dueño de empresas privadas, hijo de la gran China. Eso era algo que me importaba poco o mejor dicho nada. En cambio Hao estaba de lo más entusiasmado porque fuese su principal socio capitalista en el proyecto hotelero que tenía planeado.

- Regresemos. Te tengo una sorpresa.- Su voz sonó claramente a petición, pero tomándome sin delicadeza de la muñeca, prácticamente me haló contra mi voluntad. Accedí a seguirlo sin reclamos y sin bofetones sólo porque en verdad lo veía realmente emocionado. Demasiado.

Volvió hacía mi su mirar y me sonrió extasiado. No creí necesitar un espejo para saber la mueca de asombro que afloró en mi rostro. Conforme avanzábamos en el ahora sofocante Gran Salón, nuestra presencia atrajo murmullos y miradas. Aún así, a mí en esos instantes, era otro asunto el que se llevaba mi preocupación. Una duda que crecía en mi pecho, junto con un mal presentimiento, se hizo presente. Y tanto de mi atención consumió la duda, que no noté al grupo al cual Hao me conducía con tanta urgencia.

Sólo noté que todos vestían elegantes y sus ropas estaban estampadas con motivos chinos.

- Discúlpennos por la tardanza. – Hao se dispensó cortésmente. Ni en mi más extraño sueño, él actuaba de una manera tan educada frente a extraños. Fue entonces que mi sospecha se corroboró. ¡Maldito Hao! Más que una sorpresa para mí, era un fastidio, una molestia. Con esto Hao me demostraba claramente sus prioridades. La presencia de aquel sujeto, su principal casi socio capitalista, le era más importante que yo.

Mis pensamientos de nuevo intentaron sacarme de ese momento y lugar, mas una voz desconocida me abstrajo de la ensoñación. Hao estaba detrás de mí con su rostro serio. Supe segundos después, al ver a un hombre mayor dirigirme la palabra sin contestarle, que mi 'querido' esposo comenzaba a impacientarse por mi falta de atención. Excusándome, comencé a saludar sin voluntad alguna al resto del grupo. Empecé por aquel anciano, algo bajo de estatura y un muy brillante cráneo, continué con un hombre alto de un excéntrico bigote y la distinguida mujer que parecía ser su esposa. Por último, a los que me presentaron como sus hijos. Entre ellos, una peliverde que desde el principio, no estaba del todo convencida con mi presencia. Junto a ella se encontraba una pelirosada, que igualmente me miraba con desconfianza, pero sin mostrar altivez alguna en esos ojos también rosados. Se presentó como la esposa del joven Tao…

- Tao Len. - Y al fin me encontraba cara a cara con el susodicho, cuyo nombre ya dolía en mis odios por la cantidad de veces que Hao pronunció su nombre. Ojos gatunos bañados en ámbar, que me otorgaban una mirada entre seductora y juguetona. Labios finos que se curvaban en una sonrisa confiada que adornaba ese rostro suyo y… un cabello excéntrico que me hizo pensar que venia de familia. Los segundos se hicieron tormentosamente largos, mientras me hallaba ahí, parada frente a ese sujeto, quien estaba divirtiéndose por las reacciones retardadas que provocaban en mí los efectos del alcohol. Tardé unos instantes que parecieron horas en notar que su burla derivaba del sonrojo que se formó en mis mejillas.

- Mucho gusto. – Masculle con lentitud. Las palabras por alguna razón estaban atrapadas en el tiempo.

- Al contrario. - Tomó mi mano. – El gusto es mío. – Y por segunda vez en la noche, alguien beso mi mano. Suave y delicado.

En aquel instante, uno de los tantos presentimientos que me agobiaban con frecuencia se hizo presente. Maldito el destino que me hizo ignorar en aquel instante que ese beso estaba envenenado. Que aquella familia eran demonios y sobretodo, que aquel sujeto sería mi perdición.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al fin, y por esto me eh demorado tanto u.uU no puede ser…**

**Bien de aquí en adelante comenzara la historia, hasta que volvamos al momento del entierro. ¿Cuántos capítulos? Mmm n.n siendo sincera no lo se jijiji n.nUU**

**xDU en fin, ahora pasando a los agradecimientos, para todas las que leyeron el fic n-n dejaron review, lo pusieron en sus alertas y todo eso nn gracias!! TuT me hacen feliz. Me esforzare para actualizar más seguido!**

**(pd: ¬ o ¬ no mas tantito…)**

**n-un byeeee!!**


	3. Inevitable

**Aparece un altavoz resurgiendo de la tierra:**

**Holas desde la caja viciosa!! non**

**Etto…el motivo por el que Nakontany-chan les este hablando desde un bunquer de guerra es porque aprecia mucho su vida y no quiere que sus lectoras le arrojen cosas por la descomunal demora que fue producto de su aún más descomunalmente floja inspi.**

**TT no tengo excusas, salvo las ya trilladas la universidad, trabajos, peleándose por la pc, FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN…juro que pasó por mi mente la peor sequía ToT**

**Pero ya estoy aquí o.o, aún no eh muerto aunque casi pasa en vida real u.uU **

**Y bueno, que más queda decir que lo disfruten esto fue hecho de un extracto de inspi con zanahorias y remolachas (…que puedo decir, es saludable T/T) y aunque en este fin de semana debí avanzar con mis tareas de 'el hombre y su cultura', 'recursos turísticos II' y 'psicología turística' (TTTT) este capi ah sido por mucho tiempo aplazado, pro ahora yaa nooo!!**

**Aps, antes, quisiera dejar en claro cierto asunto horario, verán, son 9 horas de diferencia entre Japón e Inglaterra, ya saben, del meridiano de Greenwich es el meridiano 0° y por ahí se ubica Londres, y hacia el lado derecho del mapa (Este) se suman horas. Ojala que les sirva si se pierden puedo enviarles un pm n.n**

**Algo más o.o aclarar algo: el prólogo es más bien un suceso resaltante que esta ubicado a mitad cronología de mi historia. O.o y Anna no ah muerto, sólo se va de parranda con Jun y van a buscar a Tamao para que las acompañe xDD. Y la introducción (q aun me cuestiono porque le puse así) nos muestra solamente como Anna calló al oscuro e incierto destino que la llevaría hacia su supuesta muerte, en otras palabras es un suceso anterior al tiempo en el que se realiza la historia (X.xUU) los confundí lo sé n.nU en todo caso diré que ahora empiezan los capítulos en orden cronológico empezando por el asesinato de…ya hable mucho xDDDU**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Takei-sama, pero ToT no me boten de mi nube…y si por ahí alguien pilla quien es el ayudante de Lyserg que recibe a Haito xD es propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita-San, disculpen, no pude evitar ponerlo, es tan kawaii o**

**Aunque esto no es un crossover o.o aunque quien sabe xDD**

**--**

**PELIGROSAS RELACIONES**

**Cap. 1: Inevitable**

30 de agosto, 2007.

/Un día antes/

Aomori, Japón. 22:15

Corrió con desesperación la distancia que le separaba de aquel trágico error, inmediatamente después de salir del letargo eterno de esos segundos detenidos en el tiempo. Su mente en repetía con pesadez los últimos estrepitosos ruidos.

Su cuerpo se movía más que por razón, por instinto. Su corazón se desbordaba y no por cansancio, sino por el horror que presenciaría, que por más que se convenciera de lo contrario, la verdad esta vez se le revelaría en una escena macabra de la cual para su desgracia era también culpable.

La nublada visión, limitada por la escasa luz de luna cubierta por sus mantos negros, le permitió ver sólo lo justo y necesario: dos siluetas altas enmarcadas por el tenue brillo plateado, arrojando aquellas armas que le provocaron ese abducidor letargo. Sus pasos trastabilantes se hicieron más lentos y el crujido continuo de sus pisadas sobre la madera húmeda se opacó. Así mismo, el inclemente viento helado que despeinaba sus cabellos teñidos de plateado lunar y que se colaba por sus finas ropas cesó. El penetrante olor a sal marina desapareció con el viento y el sabor a sangre de sus labios. Fue como si todos los sentidos se desconectaran para que esos antes oscuros ojos ahora nublados por un cristal vidrioso y líquido pudiesen ver con mayor detalle lo que la razón ya daba por hecho pero su corazón aún reacio, necesitaba saber. No era deseo propio observar más de lo que por si sabía era una realidad, pero estaba ese impulso mórbido de siempre que combinaba con su permanente desconfianza, que le llevaba a auto convencerse con la irrefutable y macabra evidencia…

Evidencia que logró al fin divisar cuando la luna aflojó uno de sus tantos mantos nubosos y desprendió con cautela un brillo sobre tres bultos, apiñados uno sobre otro, tendidos sobre la crujiente madera del puerto de Aomori. Un charco de líquido oscuro, revelado ante el inquisitivo brillo con un color rojo oscuro, rojo sangre.

Que más evidencia que esa…

Todo aquello que creyó duda u obstinación desapareció junto con un alarido lastimero de su parte, mientras sus piernas dejaron se sostenerle, y cayó.

La oscuridad la absorbió por completo y en su mente revivieron los recuerdos más recientes. Los vio ahí, parados al costado de una camioneta azul, sus miradas perdidas en algún lugar del horizonte, inescrutables y endurecidas con odio al divisarlos por fin. Recordó esos gestos reprobatorios y palabras mordaces para con ella. Sus miradas desconfiadas y dolidas al haberle creído inocente todo este tiempo, pero a pesar de todo la perdonaron…

La perdonaron…Pero ella, ¿Se lo perdonaría así misma?

Recordó sus intentos constantes por terciar para que no se les hiciera daño. Recordó lo inútil de su esfuerzo y recordó el porqué del leve dolor opacado que sentía en su mejilla aún enrojecida, producto de una severa bofetada de su compañero. Ellos la defendieron, a pesar que los traicionó…

Los traicionó…Pero ellos, ¿Por qué la defendieron?

- 'Aún es nuestra Señora'- Todavía lo era pero no podía defenderlos…así que ese titulo no le servia de nada.

Recordó que a partir de ese instante la discusión aumento de nivel, recordó también la brusquedad con la que el fiel sirviente de su compañero la retiró de la reyerta ante la orden de su amo, arrojándola sin ceremonias contra el oscilante bote a motor. Ahí fue donde escuchó todo con atención irreflexiva. Recordó que el sabor a sangre en su boca fue producto de su propia mordida sobre su labio inferior, en clara señal de impotencia y furor. Desesperación e incredulidad, ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS SE HABIA METIDO?!

Recordó después no haber recordado nada, sólo haber repetido constantemente 'ayúdalos', mientras a lo lejos escuchaba las palabras en tonos altos y los gritos, las burlas, las ofensas…las amenazas, y aún así ellos seguían firmes en su convicción. Hasta que por fin… un simple pero ensordecedor sonido que la llevó a ese estado de abducción, atrapada nuevamente en una de las escenas más traumantes de su infancia, aquella tarde fría de diciembre de 1994, cuando su padre fue asesinado.

Continuó la balacera, ella lo oyó todo sin escuchar, sin prestar atención, sin saber si todavía estaba debajo del cuerpo inerte de su padre o en un bote en su tierra natal. No supo cuantos disparos fueron, ni supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así… atrapada entre su pasado y su presente.

Era tal su estado absorto que no sintió el violento jaloneo de sus brazos, obligándola a ponerse en pie. Sus blanqueadas perlas fijadas aún sobre aquellos infelices no miraban, no daban indicio de vida. Una mano entró en su campo visual, acariciando con aspereza la blanca mejilla sancionada, teñida casi imperceptiblemente de carmesí. Deslizando con rudeza la mano tomó su mentón y lo elevó con el único fin de que lo mirara. Con la otra mano le puso enfrente una de las tantas fotos que eran la evidencia tangible de su falta. Segundos después su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a causa de la incomoda posición a la que estaba obligada. Pataleó un par de veces, sus pies no llegaban a tocar el piso.

- Dile a tu gorila entrenado que me baje, ¡YA! – Reclamó con apremio.

- Vaya, al parecer ya te recuperaste. Mira que linda foto, ¿no crees? Es una lástima que no podamos tenerlas todas en un álbum… - Le comentó con su usual y desquiciante tono burlón, mientras sostenía y jugueteaba con aquel pedazo de papel. La renuencia que le profesaba no evitó que fijara en él una mirada cargada de afrenta.

- Bájame. - Ordenó. En respuesta él soltó un bufido, rebatiendo su orden con una mirada fija que le helo la sangre por meros segundos. Vio en esos ojos gatunos bañados en ámbar, una expresión torcida y maligna, que combinaba con el cariz de su rostro, burlón y altanero. Incluso así no logró arredrarla. Soltó con hosquedad su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que la vida de estos perros te importaba? – Inquirió en tono mordaz fingiendo sorpresa. Caminó hasta los cuerpos y jalando al más joven, lo levantó y lo movió como cualquier marioneta. – ¿En verdad te importaban estas insignificantes cucarachas? -

- Has llegado muy lejos… ¡MALDITO CANALLA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE LOS MATARAS!! – Injurió exaltada, sus palabras ahogadas por sollozos de viva impotencia. Era el colmo de la falta de respeto para con los muertos. Su reacción impulsiva fue castigada con un apretón mucho más enérgico sobre sus delicadas muñecas.

- ¡¡Ahh!! – Inevitablemente gemidos de dolor escaparon de sus adoloridos labios, mas ella hizo hasta lo imposible por callar su debilidad.

- Me lo agradecerás y aunque no lo hagas...ya todo esta echo. – Su mirada inundada en mórbida malicia, arrojó cual basura el cadáver, mientras pateaba sin cuidado los cuerpos y para finalizar, escupió sobre ellos. Soltó una risotada y con la orden silente que captó su sicario, se encaminó hacia ella.

Soltándola este, cayó ella haciendo un ruido seco. Maquinalmente se sobó las muñecas y las manos, extremadamente pálidas debido a la fuerza del agarre. Por lo demás su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No quería reaccionar.

- Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no haces nada? Tu únicamente estas aquí para protegerme – Masculló débilmente, una frase sólo para ella y para nadie más.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso estas rezando por sus almas? – inclinándose hasta su nivel la tomó con una delicadeza que la espantó, pero que irónicamente, le devolvió las fuerzas, y en un arrebato de furia contenida, le estampó tremenda bofetada en el rostro de su interlocutor. El sicario dejó su labor para observar anonadado la inédita escena…No todos los días abofeteaban al Gran Tao…sin que el atrevido en cuestión pague su falta. Él agraviado no hizo nada más que reírse, intentando fingir estar amedrentado. – Ésta me la pagas, Annita… -

- Púdrete, Tao, ya no tengo miedo a nada de lo que me hagas. – Retrucó con insolencia.

- ¿Quién dijo hacerte algo a ti? Eres demasiado valiosa para matarte; conozco tu lado débil… tu familia pagará todas tus faltas…Empezando por tu pequeña hermanita. Así que te conviene comportarte mejor para la próxima. - Sus palabras y sus amenazas, aunque frecuentes, le provocaban siempre la misma reacción de sobrecogimiento. Llena de irritación no tuvo más opción que inclinar la cabeza en signo de sumisión.

Y como una muñeca de trapo se dejó llevar. No supo hasta que volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ellos por lo que creía seria la última vez, lo que en verdad planeaba Tao para deshacerse de toda la evidencia. Divisó con dificultad, puesto que la luna se ocultaba tras sus negros mantos, tampoco queriendo presenciar ya aquel suceso tan inhumano que para su desgracia no concluía aún.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está haciendo? – Su pregunta hizo brotar en Tao una nueva burla, pues aunque parecía que era más que obvio, ella todavía no quería creerlo.

- Ya veras como el Chocolatín nos hará una linda fogata… -

- Perfecta pa' ete clima, jefecito – Añadió animado. Era una sensación extraña, puesto que ese sujeto no iba a hacer una fogata exactamente con ramas del bosque, pero en su tono de voz y en su forma de actuar se revelaba un mórbido espíritu de boyscaut.

- No, detente, ¡no lo hagas! - Sintió como lentamente iba cayendo de nuevo en la oscuridad, y antes que esta la poseyera por completo comenzó a retorcerse sobre los brazos de Tao, quien empezaba a mostrar signos de exasperación.

Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, su pecho le dolía por el frenético latido de su corazón, bombeando la sangre contaminada con la ira y la impotencia. Nunca antes creyó poder sentirse tan inútil, nunca antes creyó poder sentirse tan débil y que otra persona pudiese manejar los hilos de su destino a su completo antojo.

- No importa que te lo hayan dicho, ¡debes obedecerme! -

Ahora volvía el crujido de los pasos sobre la madera, ahora volvía el implacable frío que se colaba por sus finas ropas y despeinaba su cabello, ahora volvía el olor a sal marina y el sabor a sangre en su boca… Ahora, a pesar de la falta de luz de luna, puede verlo, puede sentirlo, como si estuviese todo a pleno sol…

En estos últimos momentos la ironía cruel del destino obrará en este suceso que con tanta desesperación desea borrar de su mente y su corazón…Desesperación vana, ya que ah quedado marcado con la vida y sangre de inocentes, aquellos que únicamente velaban por su seguridad y confiaban en ella…Aquellos que por su culpa fueron asesinados.

Era ya tarde para poder volver atrás, y estaba demás decir cuan arrepentida estaba. Sólo esperaba poder seguir protegiendo a los que amaba…sin seguir involucrando las vidas de más inocentes en su error.

Observando a la distancia, absorta en pensamientos incomprensibles, esperando a que finalmente apareciera lo inevitable. Una fuente de luz repentinamente sobrecogió sus pupilas y milisegundos después el estruendo de una gran explosión retumbó sin compasión en su cabeza. Y lo observó. No podía describir esa miraba con otras palabras que no fuesen locura, una retorcida e insana diversión, burla, soberbia, altanería. Sus finos labios curvados formaban una sonrisa satisfecha, totalmente convencido de haberse librado del polvo y paja de ese asunto.

Del otro lado del bote, podía apreciarse la inmensidad del mar, iluminado por la luna en las crestas altas de su oleaje. Más allá se podían apreciar las diminutas luces de ciudad, y más allá de eso, podía ver la libertad, oscura como la noche que los amparaba. Iba rumbo a la libertad, una que sentía no merecía.

- Libertad, no te merezco pero te poseo…Por ello me encargare de emplearla contra ti, Tao, toda mi libertad para refundir a la tuya, ¡maldito! -

--

En lo alto del mástil de un barco anclado en el puerto, una pequeña figura observaba el fuego, sin ningún tipo de expresión reflejada en esos ojos gatunos que a su vez reflejaban el rojizo de la llama. Posteriormente, desvió su atención hacia un pequeño bote que alejándose raudamente, dejaba atrás una estela de desolación mezclada con maldad.

- Te protejo, pero no te obedezco. Soy tu sirviente, pero no eres mi ama, por ahora… -

/Hoy día/

31 de agosto, 2007

Londres, Inglaterra. 02:30 (13 horas después del accidente)

Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathword

-Voz: Atención, el vuelo procedente de París arribara en los próximos minutos… -

- De todos mis viajes…no hace falta vivir cien años para decir que este fue el peor.- Masculló con voz perezosa, mientras se levantaba al fin de aquel asiento y se desperezaba con alivio. – Aunque pudo ser peor.-Reflexionó. Miró de frente ya esperando con impaciencia casi nada disimulada ver la salida.- Pude haber aparecido en las noticias…y en periódico…sección obituarios.- Concluyó con un cierto humor negro recientemente adquirido de los franceses con los que trató esta última semana. Y vaya semana.

Una multitud completamente furibunda e impaciente descendía al fin entre empujones y gritos, insultos y llantos, suspiros y reclamos que no tenían destinatario aparente. Rostros de cariz cansados y desorientados, eran combinados con miradas asesinas en algunos, otros dejaban entrever un profundo rencor y desaprobación. Estaban aquellos que con sus miradas indiferentes ocultaban una gran modorra y otros que decididamente demandarían a la empresa. Había unos que llamaban por celular, llenos de emoción, suspirando y llorando de pura felicidad. Esto sólo por mostrar las diversas reacciones y emociones experimentadas al final de aquel viaje que sin exagerar era el peor de todos para todos y cada uno de ellos. No importaba cuales eran las reacciones, al final el denominador común era el reconfortante y hasta cursi alivio al estar, luego experimentar una no tan ligera turbulencia a 12200 metros de altura y casi haber tenido un desastroso aterrizaje en un aeropuerto a más de mitad de camino donde esperaron entre seis y siete horas…, en la muy querida y muy firme tierra, bueno, en la tierra en donde querían estar.

Tanta fue la emoción, que un sujeto engalanado en un traje caro se arrojó sin más al suelo, limpio claro, llorando y agradeciendo al Señor, jurando no volverle a ser infiel a su mujer…y a su otra mujer, aunque eso ultimo lo pensó. Mientras este acto desencadenaba más lágrimas emotivas para unos, para otros desencadenaba un tropiezo en masa, todos sobre el pobre sujeto del traje (ese karma regresó muy rápido), unas cuantas maldiciones e injurias mas, aunándose a un nuevo y enervante murmullo colectivo culpando a la empresa de todo este circo improvisado.

Miradas curiosas no faltaban, y cada vez se hacían más de cuando en cuando aparecía otro nuevo loco inspirado por la pura y simple alegría de no haber muerto.

Entre tanta alharaca un sujeto se deslizada tranquilo, sin llamar la atención sólo por lo curioso de su despeinado cabello. Avanzando con paso firmemente tambaleante, provenientes de un cuerpo somnoliento y molido por el viaje. Esquivando casi con elegancia adquirida a sus compañeros de vuelo, y chocando contra otros, sin disculpas ni reclamos. Su cabeza aparentemente había volado lejos de ahí.

Su vestimenta casual y elegante consistía en un saco de cuero marrón oscuro, largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus caderas, y bajo este una camisa blanca con la interesante vista que otorgaban los dos primeros botones abiertos, más un pequeño collar con tres garras oscuras. Su atuendo inferior conformado por unos pantalones negros levemente ceñidos y zapatos del mismo color. Elegante, atractivo. Lástima que el aspecto desaliñado de su rostro moreno contrastara ciertamente para mal. Para empezar su cabello castaño no distaba de parecer algún animal, vivo o muerto, y apenas sujetos en su lugar por los enormes audífonos naranjos algo pasados de moda. La curva de sus labios estaba ligeramente torcida hacia abajo, dejando apenas ver unas blancas perlitas dentales. Una linda nariz curiosamente enfurruñada, unos ojos negros que variaban entre el cansancio, el enojo y el alivio; debajo de estos unas ojeras bastante perceptibles y sobre estos unas cejas fruncidas en ángulo de 20°.

A pesar que su rostro era un intento de enojo abandonado a medias en un gesto gracioso, y lo único que pudiese llamarse decentemente expresión fúrica estaba en su mirada ahora ya algo pacífica, lo único que sentía aparte del impetuoso agotamiento era un desconcierto total acerca de lo ocurrido en toda la maldita semana. Si, maldita, ya que con la tan mala suerte que se cargaba era un milagro no haber muerto en un choque aéreo…

Es más, no recordó haber tenido tan mala racha antes, por lo que la semanita "M" calificó sin dificultades a la peor semana de su joven vida. Para empezar, extravió sus pasajes de ida y no alcanzó a conseguir pasajes para el próximo vuelo, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta altas horas la noche. Durante el vuelo le tocó compartir asiento con un vejete que almorzó col y un ejecutivo en el aparente camino a la quiebra y tan adicto al wisky que en tres tragos "pequeños" se dopó antes que los gases del segundo lo hicieran…suerte que nuestro castaño iba a la ventana…En fin, llegando le robaron su mp4. Durante la cena del día siguiente se intoxicó con comida pasada que sólo él comió por el puro y simple capricho de comer algo exótico. Debido a eso tuvo fiebre tres días. En el transcurso de esos tres días, se le "perdieron" unos cuantos papelejos llenos de importante información… (Sospechando con motivos de los enemigos de su cliente que de mucha casualidad se hospedaron en el mismo hotel que él). Intentaron estafarlo: Viejos colegas, vendedores de baratijas, una antigua amiga (aunque eso no contó como estafa pero ya imagínense), otra antigua conocida y una antigua que de verdad era antigua y que no conoció ni por error. Por si fuera poco sus esperanzas y poder de autoconvencimiento de que todo saldría bien se las espantó su "queridísimo" hermano con una cámara escondida y para rematar su padre, otro queridísimo personaje en su vida, lo tuvo todo el tiempo vigilado con sus detectives personales y privados, sólo para asegurarse si su muy estimada prole menor hacia lo que en verdad decía. Bastantes cosas ya y eso que ni contó el asuntito del avión.

Se ganó a empujón limpio un reducido espacio con el fin de encontrar el resto de su equipaje el cual tuvo que esperar por casi media hora. Al divisarlo lo tomó y salió arrastrándolo de esa masa humana de la misma forma en como entró. Notó con pesadez que una de las rueditas de la maleta estaba fallando, y se preguntó como diantres se averió si la maleta era casi nueva. Se tumbó en una de las tantas sillas dispuestas por el lugar y le dio cinco euros a un chiquillo que pasaba por ahí para que le fuese a traer un refresco. Nunca apareció.

-…- No había mucho que decir, si su rostro de por si ya hablaba por él. Decidió tranquilizarse e ir en busca de ese refresco. Vio su reloj, pronto serian las 3:30 y él, que en su vida nunca tuvo problemas para dormir, necesitaba una cama pero ya. Maquinalmente llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, intentando tantear un pequeño objeto que por desgracia, no se encontraba. Una mueca confusa y sorprendida y una repentina decoloración en su piel, que tuvieron fin en un susurro por demás doloroso.

-…Mi…Celular….-No, ya no pudo más, sabia que debía contenerse, sabia que no importaba cuantas veces decía 'es el colmo' y algo peor le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tumbándose nuevamente en una sillita al lado de un puesto de comida rápida, intentó reprimir lo que ya parecía inevitable…-Y… ¡era nuevo! ¡Con razón que no me llamaba!- Berreó al más puro estilo infantil. Esto ya no sólo se trataba de su cell, sino de todas las cosas malas que le pasan a los que se portan bien.

Y de sus ojos brotaron unas cascaditas saladas, cayendo libremente, mojando el impecable suelo.

- Oiga usted haga el favor de dejar de llorar, acabo de limpiar ese piso. – Pasando cerca de él uno de los tantos encargados de limpieza, y vaya reconfortantes palabras las suyas. Lanzándole una mirada de reproche, se secó las lagrimas con la manga del saco y se sonó la nariz lo más fuerte posible para que cierto empleado lo viera. Consiguiendo la atención de este, se levantó, tomó su equipaje y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, arrojó el pedazo de papel castigado con el flujo nasal. Escuchó satisfecho los insultos del sujeto, aunque luego su pobre madre lo recienta.

Era su idea o ¿Alguien haya arriba se habrá ofendido por algo que hizo o dijo? Lo cierto era que la situación le llegaba al colmo y cualquier mínima provocación alteraría su porte de pacifista serio, incluso seria capaz de resentirse si cierto compañero de cuarto era capaz de recibirlo dándole como bienvenida una mala broma.

--

Zona residencial de Westminster, habitación 1-64-Sk. 03:20 a.m.

Dejó la actividad que tanto tiempo le había consumido para aguantarse un venidero estornudo. Miró por la ventana y efectivamente supo de alguna extraña manera que lo invocaron en un pensamiento no tan placentero.

De mediano espacio, decorada ligeramente con diversos objetos, haciéndolo un lugar confortable y hasta cierto punto excéntrico. Un ropero empotrado medio abierto se ubicaba en una esquina de la habitación, frente a una gran cama; y a su costado derecho un escritorio de metal. Sobre este, unos libros y papeles desparramados, lapiceros, adornos y una buena cantidad de recordatorios pegados en los cajones y alrededor de una laptop encendida, pero olvidada hacia poco.

Después de un largo bostezo, se bajó del sillón confortable que había ocupado por espacio de tres horas y media. Con el impulso, la silla retrocedió un poco y una de sus rueditas hizo chillar un ratón de goma. Meneando la cola, inspeccionando cada rincón de aquel lugar por demás conocido, se dirigió hasta el pequeño juguete y recogiéndolo, se paseó por toda la sala recogiendo otros indeterminados cachivaches, poco distinguibles ente la oscuridad de aquel rincón al que sólo llegaba un poco de las luces de la cuidad. Sin embargo la falta de luz no era su problema. En su naturaleza estaba el tener una aguda visión nocturna.

Yendo de frente y con las pupilas bien dilatadas, después de voltear por el sillón frente a la tele, se dirigió a la cocina. Llegando, dejó los cachivaches en lo que parecía ser una cama de mascota. Después observó con detenimiento su plato, quieto hace ya horas. Estaba vacío. Tenía hambre. Levantó la vista hacia la lejana alacena y sólo había conservas y alimentos instantáneos. Como si él no pudiera usar el microondas. Su problema yacía en usar los cubiertos (él ante todo era muy educado). Asomó su rubia cabeza por la puerta de entrada, extrañamente ubicada en la cocina. No había nadie, a excepción del guardia aquel que se ponía nervioso cuando le miraba fijo.

Ya harto cansado, regresó por donde vino y se tumbó en la cómoda cama, cubierta cuidadosamente por un edredón con bordados de hojas que, según él, eran de marihuana. Una vuelta, dos, tres…se cansaba de esperarlo ya, esperar a ese cruel cretino y ni siquiera llamaba. Pero no estaba furioso, sabía todo lo que le había pasado, incluso estaba bien informado de donde fue a parar ese pobre cell. Y no importaba si luego se enojaba, se las estaba aguantando sólo para darle la "bienvenida".

Se reincorporó de inmediato, y como respondiendo a una corazonada, bajó y caminó de frente hasta la mesa donde reposaba el extravagante teléfono en forma de naranja. Típico de él. Ese tonto y sus gustos aún más tontos, con adornos de naranjas, objetos que parecían haber salido de alguna tribu indígena y posters de Bob que abundaban por doquier, incluso hasta en el baño.

Esperó hasta que al fin el aparato empezó a sonar. No por nada había anticipado una llamada. Tirando la parte superior de la naranja, donde supuestamente estaba el auricular, se acercó y contestó con naturalidad.

- … - Siendo el un ser tan poco partidario de las palabras –esencialmente porque en su condición actual no podía usarlas- contestó a su inconfundible estilo, un estilo que por suerte supo y sabía entender muy bien (para bien o para mal) la persona al otro lado de la línea, que por cierto, la sorpresa lo asió tan de repente que por poco y se desviaba de la carretera.

- ¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡MATAMUNE?! - Prácticamente esa interrogante brotó tal cual croido de sus bellos labios. Sus ojos serafines de color verde esmeralda graciosamente miraban perturbados al manos libres del cell, como si algo le fuera a saltar en el rostro. La verdad es que era tan bello como para poderlo culpar por tal reacción ni mucho menos por tal interrogante, aunque ambas fueran en balde. Simplemente fue pillado desprevenido gracias a los inconvenientes del día, que para mala suerte suya lo tenían preocupado quizás más de la cuenta.

Conocía lo suficiente al felino aquel como para apostar la ganancia de todo un año a que NO era normal, y hubiera ganado de no ser que en su naturaleza educada, elegante e inglesa no existían espacios morales para ello.

Y así estuvo retenido por duendes verdes en el país 'Enajenamiento' por unos pocos contados segundos, el tiempo que creyó conveniente su felino interlocutor antes que se le acabara su poca felina paciencia. Y a su muy característico talante 'carraspeó' en un intento obvio por sacarlo de su ensoñación.

- ¡AHH!!...¿Eh?...Disculpa, yo…- Barboteó sucintamente mientras tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse por el irónico motivo de sentirse reprendido tal cual niño pillado en falta. El trivial bochorno al menos le sirvió para conectarse con la realidad y sólo entonces cerró sus encantadores ojos, suspiró y formó una sonrisa devastadoramente bella que dejaba vislumbrar diversión y comprensión. Matamune, horrorizado y con la cola hecha crispas, percibió involuntariamente el cuadro vivo que hacia su compañero, a buen recaudo que hasta tenia brillantina multicolor, rosas y estrellitas alrededor suyo. Aquel acto que solía apasionar a muchas y porque no a muchos a él en una palabra lo aterraba.

- Disculpa, Matamune. Me tomaste por sorpresa de verdad. No esperaba ni sabía que podías contestar el teléfono también…bueno, al menos ese teléfono.-Comentó divertido. Esto iba mal si el buen Matamune confundía ese tono MUY divertido con una burla y una posible traducción que vendría a ser 'eres demasiado idiota como para contestar ese teléfono aún más idiota…'. Con ese cariz seco y grave que se cargaba quien podría sospechar mínimamente lo mosqueado que estaba en aquellos momentos.

- ... - Resopló arqueando ligeramente sus felinas cejas, mientras, como todo buen gato que se respete, empezó una rutina de aseo personal que para el inglés significaba claramente la ley del hielo.

-OK, no te enojes, sabes que no fue a propósito.- Apuntó a su favor con un tonito amonestado. Callando unos instantes y escuchando con atención los sonidos del auricular, supo de alguna manera que el felino concordó en su afirmación. Era increíble como este gato lograba hacerlo sentir regañado, y encima pedir disculpas por ello.

Inmediatamente revisó su reloj de pulsera y un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de resignación, formó una ligera bruma frente a su peligrosamente apuesto rostro. –No llegó aún.- Afirmó de repente, cambiando el tema. – Y lo peor es que no me contesta el móvil, está apagado.- Agregó.

Oh, si, el asunto móvil… Pensó que seria más divertido si el mismo sujeto en cuestión del que hablaban se lo contaba personalmente. Al otro lado de la línea, se supo entender al menos, que a este felino se le cruzaron unos pensamientos socarrones. -…-

- ¿Y eso? - Sinceramente podría afirmar que ese gato se estaba mofando con buena gana de algo, y no precisamente de él lo cual lo confundía aún más. – No sabía que podías reír, con esa pose de fatalista que te cargas – Bromeó sintiéndose seguro de no recibir un regaño. Era increíble, ahora le tenía miedo a los regaños telefónicos que le pudiese adjuntar el felino aquel. Pronto el inglés se vio riendo y a saber el quid.

- ... -

- ¿Matamune? – Escuchó un bip que supo identificar, seguidamente un ruido apenas perceptible. Una gota se le formó en la sien. Interpretado en humano seria 'Me hartaste y poco me importa lo que digas, pero soy educado como para cortarte y lamentablemente te sigo escuchando'. Efectivamente, el bip que escuchó al principio era el botón del altavoz. Y el segundo ruido era nada más y nada menos que Matamune bajando de la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono.

Parecía extraño que un gato tan serio como el se tomara tan a pecho unas simples bromas. Pero la verdad en aquellos actos no podía distar tanto de la realidad. Por un lado, Matamune sabia que el inglés no había llamado con la intención explícita de jugarle bromas, sabia que se trataba de un tema serio que le preocupaba enormemente, más de lo que podía aparentar. Por otro lado, el inglés sabia que el comportamiento del felino no era el de siempre e intuyó que el ya presentía algo referente al asunto y su comportamiento era un esfuerzo menudamente obvio de animarle.

Alzando aquella ostentosa mirada de pupilas dilatadas que mostraban un profundo negro azabache, hizo un gesto similar al de una sonrisa, aunque cínica. Había sido descubierto y no le importaba.

De la misma manera al inglés poco le importó que descubrieran su sentir, al menos dejaría de cubrir tanta incertidumbre con esa pequeña máscara de donosura.

Por unos segundos un silencio impuro proveniente del altavoz del teléfono-naranja invadió la silente habitación que ocupaba; sonidos de una pausada respiración mezclada con el tictac del reloj de cabecera eran opacados por sonidos de carretera, trancito y bocinas…y la casi inaudible respiración agitada del joven.

- Gracias…- Soltó finalmente, liberando consigo todo el aliento contenido. - Aprecio que intentes animarme, pero no te hubieras molestado. Ya no soy un chiquillo para dejar que esto me afecte no obstante no soy de piedra…No importa cuanto haya dicho que lo eh olvidado, el pasado aún ensombrece parte de mis recuerdos. – Detrás de esas palabras se ocultaba ese tono culposo que lo incriminada a todas luces. Era la cruel verdad para ambos, que lo que más afecto al inglés no fueron las malas noticias para su compañero…sino quién se las dio…

Recuerdos de aquella persona que hicieron mella de esa tranquilidad en la que vivía hasta el día de hoy revivieron, desenterrando consigo malos recuerdos del pasado.

Matamune, quien hasta ese momento escuchó paciente desde el sillón que ocupara antes, decidió que lo mejor era que el chico saliera de su propia tortura y compasión. No era un secreto que él estaba mezclando sentimientos pasados en asuntos actuales que no le concernían del todo -mas aún le importaban-. El felino intentaba comprender que complejidad humana hacia que el inglés se torturara por algo tan comúnmente normal como el resentimiento y los celos y peor aún sintiéndose un cretino egoísta por no preocuparse más por los problemas de su amigo…

…Los problemas de Yoh…Intuía ya por desgracia que el motivo de la visita de aquel sujeto que era partidario de todo el rencor del inglés no acarreaba nada bueno y apostaba las cinco vidas que le quedaban a que esto era el desencadenante de la tragedia que tanto estaba esperando.

Si que el tiempo se pasó rápido…

- Matamune…- Musitó el joven, captando su atención. El aludido, extrañado del tono cabalístico empleado por su interlocutor, esperó mínimos segundos. -¿Es inevitable?- Inquirió con seriedad. Matamune dejó apreciar un rostro calmo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de no haber sido afectado por la pregunta en si, sino por el quid de esta. ¿Acaso Lyserg planeaba impedir a como de lugar el suceso por el simple hecho de ahorrarle las molestias a su amigo? ¿Acaso Lyserg intuía por algún motivo sobrenatural que algo más existía detrás de todo esto? De ser la segunda opción, no se encontraba en la posición de explicarle nada por ningún motivo, principalmente porqué no podía revelar secretos que no eran suyos y para no involucrarlo más de lo que se encontraba ya. Por otro lado y en caso de verse involucrado (que era lo más probable) lo aliviaba el sentir que el chico poseía los poderes necesarios para defenderse al menos...

Lyserg dedicaba gran tiempo ya observando sin ver los cambios de color del semáforo, los peatones de cruzaban sin prisa a altas horas de la noche y la insignificante línea del falso horizonte de edificios que chocaba con el cielo a distancia. Esperando una respuesta que era tan obvia como el aire que respiraba, suspiró.

Sólo en estos instantes Matamune sintió escalofríos, como pocas veces en su larga vida. Este muchacho inquirió aquello con el propósito implícito de percibir su reacción para al menos, confirmar sus sospechas…

Él lo sabía.

- Matamune…- Comenzó, desviando el auto por un camino alterno hacia el aeropuerto. - Matamune, se cuando una determinada situación desencadena a un problema mucho mayor el cual lastimosamente no podrás evitar, y sólo depende de nosotros el como enfrentarlos…El destino nos da las situaciones que nuestro destino debe forjar. Disculpa por haberte engañado, era la única forma.- Su mirada, sempiternamente misteriosa mostró un matiz de tristeza que no aparecía desde hace tanto…

Desde que sus padres fallecieron en aquel trágico accidente…

El sentimiento de desolación que deja la pérdida de un ser amado fue siempre para él su carga más tortuosa aunque con el tiempo aprendió a controlar. Sin embargo el hecho que lo este sintiendo sin un motivo aparente era el indicio sin cabida a dudas que algo malo le sucedería a sus seres más queridos. Su hermano, así lo consideraba a aquel chico con el que aprendió a convivir después de la muerte de sus padres. Su abuelo, un reconocimiento digno para aquel hombre que tuvo su custodia y ella…aquella que habría sido su primera y mejor amiga.

- ¿Matamune? – Lyserg observó la pantalla de su cell, indicando que la llamada había finalizado. Desconcertado, pronto su rostro adoptó su estado anterior, cavilando en las posibilidades de que Matamune le haya cortado por el simple hecho de verse descubierto y no quiera hablar al respecto. Mas el no lo iba a obligar de todos modos.

Sin embargo no creía que el fuese capaz de tal acto aún sintiendo toda la contrariedad y sopor del mundo. Además, algo en el ambiente, una presencia de la que aún no distinguía su origen, se colaba por entre los árboles cercanos, avanzando a una velocidad que le hacia par a la de su Lotus Elise de un sobrio color gris oscuro.

La presencia lo venia siguiendo ya desde hace mucho realmente, y no fue hasta después de terminar de hablar con el felino que la notó. Sin más expresiones faciales que demostrasen la sorpresa de ese momento, la cual duro relativamente poco, continuó el largo derrotero hacia el aeropuerto, su mente siendo captada por miles de pensamientos. Admitía que no estaba de humor para analizar las situaciones venideras, no obstante tampoco deseaba encarar otra vez los recuerdos que venían siguiéndolo, como su sombra: oscuros y persistentes. Sin embargo y contra su voluntad, su mente le jugo deshonestamente, remembrando con pesadez el acaecimiento que le cambió el humor del día y del resto de la semana.

Mientras tanto el la habitación donde se hallaba el felino, aunque estaba dispuesto a darle todas las explicaciones que estaban dentro de sus posibilidades, se sintió agradecido con aquel espíritu que involuntariamente interfirió en el campo magnético generado por el aparato con en suyo propio, creando un vacío que terminó por cortar la señal.

No se tomó la molestia de pensar más en el asunto, ya que intuía que aquella criatura era una huérfana en el mundo y sólo intentaba regresar a su hogar. A buen recaudo que el inglés la ayudaría perfectamente sino estuviera enfrascado en sus recuerdos.

Escurriéndose al fin y sin premura a la cocina-comedor entró a un armario de apariencia descuidada y por demás desordenada. Felino de habilidad nata, en la casi oscuridad total saltó sobre unas cajas para alcanzar el interruptor que permitió a la luz blanquecina dispersarse e iluminar sobre el polvo que dispersó al hacer su maniobra, haciéndoles parecer motitas de nieve grisácea que caía con lenta elegancia sobre las cajas llenas de papeles viejos, sobres, libros apiñados unos sobre otros y sobre otras cajas más…Matamune no se detuvo a admirar el involuntario espectáculo, ya que era alérgico al polvo. Presuroso hundió su felina cabeza en una de las cajas y casi de inmediato resurgió con motas de polvo adornando su rubia melena y un curioso aparato envuelto en blancas telas sujetado por sus mandíbulas. Junto con este, una pequeña carta que colgaba de un hilo rojo atado en un extremo. Sonrió.

--

Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathword, 3:50 a.m.

Improvisado como lo era un remedo de cama el asiento de la amplia sala, y una almohada que en verdad eran unas camisas impecables, el pobre castaño intentó conciliar el sueño sin resultados. Aparentemente había caído en lo que comúnmente se conoce como demasiado cansado para dormir. Eso o simplemente las luces del velador se habían pasado de watts y ahora las sentía tan fuertes que podían freírle sus encantadores ojitos negros a través de los parpados. Quizás el tic tac del reloj se tornó un tanto violento y el parajito en la ventana sonaba algo ronco, a lo tipo Airbus o Concord.

Quizás lo que en verdad le estaba quitando el sueño a pesar de sentir a sus pobres ojos pidiendo clemencia y descanso eran sus propios recuerdos haciendo acto de presencia en una situación como ésta. Y por lo general cuando esos recuerdos específicos de los motivos principales por los que se encontraba a más de nueve mil Km. lejos de su hogar aparecían, lo hacían para reprocharle su forma de actuar tan imprudentemente infantil.

Allá, por aquellos tiempos cuando había cumplido ya la aún corta edad de 13 años, solicitó plañideramente a su padre le dejase ir a estudiar a Londres. Fue un escándalo muy memorable el que armó cuando le negaron rotundamente aquella ilusión y por si fuera poco no le bastase el chasco recibido los comentarios de la familia eran el complemento perfecto para su ruina.

¿Cuántos fueron los regaños de su padre, alegando que se descarrió del camino por un simple caprichito pueril? ¿Cuántos fueron los ruegos de su madre, que entre un mar de lagrimas que envidiaría la mismísima Magdalena le pedía suplicante, intentando cogerlo por el lado sensible de su persona? ¿Cuántas fueron las burlas de su hermano, creyéndole loco pero apoyándolo de todas formas, con la para nada disimulada intención de quedarse con sus cosas? ¿Cuántas fueron las arcanas y enigmáticas frases de sus abuelos de las que no entendía ni pelos en ese entonces y menos ahora por el simple motivo de ya no recordarlas? De no ser por la ayuda de ese notable hombre, Isao Gumakura, antiguo colega y socio de la familia cuya estadía por aquellos lares era tan fortuita que el pequeño castaño, infinitamente agradecido pensó que se trataba de algún enviado divino.

Ahora y ya como persona adulta podía discernir sin favoritismos los beneficios y contras de aquella decisión que marcó su vida. No podía decir a estas alturas que se arrepentía sólo porqué no pudo cumplir su ansiada meta al venir a Londres, ya que gracias al apoyo de Gu-chan pudo al fin desligarse de la sobreprotección que le significaba ser el hermano menor de una familia adinerada pero en camino de lo disfuncional, y de paso rescatarlo de aquel lugar en donde tuvo una infancia para nada memorable. En consecuencia esto le permitió valerse por si sólo y madurar, las veces en que se lo consentía Gu-chan, que lo trataba como a un genuino nieto.

Sin embargo nada es perfecto, inclusive para él que aprendió algo de realidad. No lo negaba, extrañaba a su familia. Con frecuencia se escribía con su madre y con un par de amigos. Deseaba ir, ir y saludar a su madre, a sus abuelos, e incluso a su padre y a su hermano, mas si iba debía hacerle frente a las responsabilidades de la familia, hablando en términos generales. No importaba cuando había dejado en claro su posición, la insistencia de estos era tremendamente agobiante y hasta incluso podrían llegar a un tipo de amenaza, siendo esta una poderosa familia en ciertas artes oscuras.

Parecía tan simple cuando tenía 13, sólo necesitaba la ayuda de un adulto responsable y algo de tiempo mas el paso de los años lo hizo sentar cabeza y darse cuenta que la realidad no iba a ser tan condescendiente con él. Y ya no importando cuales hayan sido las ventajas y desventajas, lo que aún le importaba fue el motivo principal, cambió todo lo que tenia por una simple gran ilusión. Todo por una promesa todavía pendiente…

Todo por ella…

Levantando con pesadez los parpados, se dedicó a observar fugazmente a la multitud. Estaba cansado ya hasta de pensar, y sobretodo si su mente escogía esos repertorios que tanto le desagradaba rememorar.

Sea ya por el sueño, o porqué su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, entró en su campo visual una pequeña figura de la que sólo distinguió visiblemente sus rubios cabellos.

La imagen mental continuó siendo después una escena de fondo tan níveo que entrecerró todavía más sus ojos. Se distinguía pobremente a lo lejos enormes formaciones rocosas, blanco sobre blanco y gris en las sombras recónditas de su memoria. Un movimiento oscilante captó luego su visión. De repente todo alrededor de la figura empezó a deformarse, adquiriendo las tonalidades blancas las ya conocidas formas de esa vista que lo estuvo entreteniendo por meros segundos.

Y en el centro de la escena, aun quedaba intacta aquella imagen, tan intocable, pura y fría como la conoció. Sus oscuras perlas mirándole con reproche, su alba piel ligeramente rosada por el frío y bien cubierta y el color más dorado que el sol de sus cabellos, el cual le hacia olvidar toda sensación de frío y cualquier otra que en estos momentos lo invadía sin que este se enterase siquiera.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Y cuando al fin el hámster de su mente decidió volver a hacer girar la noria y traerlo de vuelta de su ensoñación a la realidad, notó finalmente el bulto que se movía insistentemente sobre un pie. Dirigiendo la vista hacia el motivo de su confusión, sólo para encontrarse con el cuadro vivo y en acción. Su sorpresa no pudo reflejarse de la mejor manera en su rostro al reparar con desagrado que el bulto se trataba de un cachorro y su movimiento insistente era a causa de su muy temprana elevada libido.

- Su nombre es Jorch. – Y como una visión, aquella rubiecita que creyó ver antes de entrar en su aparente estado catatónico se le apareció. El castaño se quedó algo embobado observando su aspecto agotado y esa gran jaula que venia cargando en donde fácilmente entraban tres de los ya famosos Jorchs… Aunque fueran pocos segundos, ya que la pequeña añadió una frase que poca gracia le causó a este. – Parece que le has agradado.-

- Vaya y una forma de expresarlo. – Comentó echándole una mirada de amonestación al can que le valió un pescado. Luego, intentó formar una muesca de risa, ya que aunque la situación lo ameritaba, ser él la victima de la gracia en cuestión no le convenía en nada, ya que algo podría pasar de lo que después se arrepintiera durante las próximas horas hasta el amanecer. – Hey, ¿Crees que podrías quitármelo ya…? – No iba a completar esa frase, tal vez la pensaría pero las posibilidades de que ocurriesen lo tenían tan aterrado que mejor prefirió no invocar con sus palabras algún hecho desagradable y vergonzoso.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? No está haciendo nada malo ¿NO?– Parloteó adorablemente mientras soltaba la jaula y pretendía jugar con el borde de su vestido color palo rosa. Aún sin ver al tipo enfrente de ella, hasta podía jurar que le veía directamente la cara de idiotez que habrá puesto ante su inocente comentario. Ohh si, el perfecto blanco.

- …Sólo quítamelo… - Suspirando con pesadez, sintió una gota recorrer su frente. Mentalmente se reprendía por no estar lo suficientemente preparado para explicarle ese tipo de situaciones a un menor. Su inocencia nata que creyó pérdida en una de las tantas salidas con su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo a veces resurgía y de las formas más violentas, como en este caso, cuando no se percató de la sonrisita infantilmente malignizada de la pequeña que tenia enfrente.

Por un instante se olvidó del molesto movimiento ejercido sobre su pobre e inocente pie para fijarse en un detalle que no había pasado por alto en el primer instante que posó la mirada sobre aquella niña…

Por Kami que ese rostro era casi tan idéntico a…

- _Idiota complejo de verla en cualquier niña rubia -_ Otro regaño mental por ese, más que un complejo, casi ya una costumbre. A estas alturas _ella_ ya tenía su edad, y a lo mejor era una gran profesional, no se podría negar que también pudiera ser una reconocida modelo, no podía descartar que siendo así de hermosa como la conoció ya este casada…

Por alguna razón esa posibilidad le consternó. A pesar que admitió hace ya tiempo que su ilusión había quedado en eso, el recuerdo tan marcado que había quedado en su memoria y corazón de aquellas vacaciones, ese que contradecía toda la lógica del olvido y el tiempo, le hacia creer, o como él decía le engañaba a seguir creyendo en las posibilidades de volver a verla.

El sentimiento le fue efímero hasta que sintió una humedad que no le fue grata… Supo lo que ocurrió pero por ningún motivo quiso mirar hacia su querido zapato. Curiosamente, no sabia si agradecer, mentalmente claro, aquella interrupción de esos pensamientos nostálgicos.

- Jorch, perro malo yo no limpiaré esto y discúlpate con el sujeto patético. – Regaño al can en lo que le castigaba con unos estirones en sus largas orejas que aparentemente recibía de buena gana.

El castaño ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en reprenderla por el "cariñoso" insulto proferido hacia su persona. Quizás hasta tenga razón. Suspiró nuevamente y se desplomó sobre su improvisada cama.

La pequeña, que en todo ese rato se las pensó para ver que otra manera caerle al castaño, notó con curiosidad el rostro del sujeto.

- Vaya coincidencia – Expresó con voz audible con la expresa intención de ser escuchada, cosa que no pasó ya que cierto sujeto patético había entrado de nuevo en el país Enajenamiento. Aunque la pequeña le restó importancia el ser ignorada, maquinó traviesamente una inocente broma en post del parecido memorable con aquel 'fino' señor que conoció hace algún tiempo.

Metiendo la mano en un bolso rojo que estaba alrededor de su cadera, sacó un pequeño aparatito que esta vez si llamaría la atención del castaño. Se acercó otro poco y agitó la mano con el aparato en esta, mientras que el castaño, quien en un principio seguía el movimiento bambolearte de la mano por inercia, pasó con retardo de segundos de un estado de indeferencia a estupor. En todo caso la aparición de su extraviado cell le hizo recobrar la vitalidad casi de inmediato.

- ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!- Inquirió con voz quebradiza después de superar la fase de sonidos onomatopéyicos.

- Tú eres el que cantaba Bob como un desquiciado. Estuve sentada en el asiento posterior al que era contiguo al tuyo. Bajaste muy de prisa y se te cayó en el asiento. Que descuidado eres, no eres un muy buen ejemplo de adulto que digamos. – Y como para corroborar sus palabras, el 'Jorch' ladró moviendo la cola.

Una gota y otras más se formaron sobre su castaña cabellera. Soltó una risita nerviosa y aunque en el fondo su orgullo este herido, optó por no contradecirla por el simple hecho de presentir que si hacia eso él seria el perjudicado. De pronto su risita fue cortada por un escalofrío que atravesó veloz su espina dorsal. Había algo que le incomodaba y, volviendo la vista hacia la pequeña, descubrió que ésta le miraba con extraña insistencia. La pequeña sonrió con 'inocencia' y el castaño tragó fuerte.

Nada en el mundo podría haberlo preparado para lo que seguía después.

Levantando un dedo acusador, aclaró su garganta asegurándose de hablar fuerte y claro y le soltó la bomba.

- Tú, eres mi padre, ¿Verdad? – Afirmación que pronunció con una naturalidad casi espantosa que en menos de un segundo, desencadenó su efecto sobre el pobre castaño: Su rostro pasó por infinitas escalas de rojos y violáceos hasta acabársele la tinta y terminar lívido como hoja y frío como muerto; adquirió por voz balbuceos y sus rodillas le fallaron…suerte que estaba sentado. Y el hámster, bueno, al parecer le dio infarto y el reemplazo le tardará todo lo que le dure su pasmo.

Y por si fuera poco el Jorch ladró, como corroborando la aberración dicha.

- Veo que no tienes nada que decir a tu favor, padre. Ya iba siendo hora que te aparecieras y me reconocieras. Con razón le has caído a Jorch tan bien… -

No, no podía ser cierto, ¿Quién diablos era esta mocosa y por qué decía eso? ¿Qué evidencia tenia para probarlo? Debía estar alucinando horriblemente, ¡no podía ser verdad! ¡ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASÁNDOLE JUSTAMENTE A ÉL!

En esos momentos donde situaciones difíciles conciben ideas brillantes, el castaño recibió por bendición divina un poco de lucidez entre toda esa locura. Enderezándose en el asiento hasta quedar al nivel de la criatura aquella, le habló con la mayor paciencia que había experimentado en sus días juveniles y despreocupados.

- Dime ¿Cómo estas tan segura que yo soy tu padre? Digo, alguna prueba has de tener. – Calló y esperó la contestación. Estaba seguro había sido confundido cruelmente con otro personaje.

- Tu rostro. La misma cara estúpida que gracias al cielo no herede. – La respuesta le cayó como balde no de agua helada, sino de bloques de hielo, aplastándole y congelándole la paciencia. Se notaba una venita surgiendo en su frente, y una muequita indefinible en ese rostro suyo, insultado sin miramientos.

- Eso no prueba nada, ni siquiera conozco a tu madre. No soy y repito, no soy tu padre. Si sabes cómo, cuándo, dónde, con quién y porqué pasó esto tal vez lo reconsidere. – Idiota, hasta ahora dándose cuenta que intentaba negociar con una pequeña un tema que se iba de sus manos por momentos. Si hasta donde recordaba siempre usaba protección. No importa cuantas veces lo dijera…es el colmo.

- Típico de los hombres, negar a las pobres victimas de sus cochambrosos actos. – Acusó levantando nuevamente el dedo, lanzándole miradas oblicuas y como no el perro guarrero apoyando la locura con sus ladridos. – Además yo como voy a saber todo eso si tu estuviste en el momento trascendental no yo. Seguro sólo eras un hablador pasado de copas que prometiste bajarle la luna y sólo llegaste hasta el cierre de…HUMP!! – Y la frase celebre ES EL COLMO apareció en luces de neón en su cabeza castaña. Aún con toda la sorpresa que se cargaba a cuestas como una cruz (ahora estaba convencido que algo habrá hecho o dicho para que ALGUIEN arriba lo este tratando así de mal), avanzó veloz en la misión de taparle ese hueco que tenia por boca a la pequeña, con total intención que dejara de soltar con total desparpajo incoherencias que ya le estaban llegando, valga la redundancia, al colmo de su infinita paciencia. A decir verdad se sorprendió de eso, ya que en otras épocas, esto se lo hubiera tomado de buena gana.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un amargado acaso?

-¡OYE! No tenias porqué hacer eso.- Guarreó estruendosa e infantilmente la pequeña, mas calló luego al notar el cariz ido de su acompañante.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Inquirió instantes después, tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña. No en si por la pregunta, sino por el cambio radical de emociones que desfilaban en él.

- Seis. – Respondió con la dulzura de una pequeña damita.

- Ahí esta, cuando tu naciste, yo tenia 15, y es imposible que haya tenido un hijo a los 15 años. – Argumentó sintiendo de repente un extraño ataque de déjà vu que reemplazó por el infantil sentimiento de superioridad que le produjo el haberle ganado a una niña de seis años…

- Vaya, a lo mejor eres como Jorch, iniciando sus guarrerías tan temprano. Con razón se han caído tan bien. – Comentó con pura inocencia, a pesar que sus palabras no eran tan inocentes que se diga.

- … ¿Y…tus padres? – Ignorando la burla anterior se aventuró a preguntar, previo proceso mental, aquella frase, que por poco y equivoca en mencionar sólo a su madre, lo que equivaldría a admitir toda la palabrería antes dicha. Además ya por estas alturas la broma había perdido el chiste y supo que sólo había quedado en eso: una broma. Niños.

- No lo se. Vivo con mis tíos y un montón de arrimados que intentan caerme bien. Hoy me mudare pero hicimos una parada acá para arreglar ciertos asuntos. – Haciendo pausa, tomó al Jorch y lo metió en su jaula. Este, haciendo pucheros, entró resignado al fin. – Un placer haberle conocido. Mi nombre es Roseline. ¿Cuál es el tuyo a parte de 'sujeto patético'?

- Yoh Asakura. Igualmente un placer.-

- Vaya mentiroso, te hice pasar un mal rato. – Sonrió subrepticiamente y se volvió hacia él. Adiós Asakura-Kun, los Grandes Espíritus me dicen que nos volveremos a ver! – Y haciendo despliegue de fuerza sobrehumana se fue corriendo con la jaula y el Jorch a cuestas, este mostrando una cara de pavor y un aullido que el castaño interpretó como su despedida perruna.

- Vaya y una manera de despedirse, y eso que me iba a ofrecer a cargarle el Jorch. – Siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que llegó junto a unos sujetos altos, vestidos de negro, con lentes oscuros y comunicadores. De entre ellos resurgió una señora algo pasada en años, bajita pero de un buen porte y elegancia notable, más notable aún en el lujoso vestido verde oliva que portaba. Al parecer se dedicó a darle todo un sermón mientras Roseline jugaba a hacer caras y gestos.

- Vaya dragón se carga la pequeña. Debe ser su tía. – Pensó en voz alta. Cuando menos y se daba cuenta ambas mujeres le estaban mirando. Asakura se sintió extrañamente nervioso y más aún por las miradas secretas que intercambiaban. Quizás lo más gracioso de todo es la reverencia leve que ambas damas hicieron a la par, en signo de saludo y que este devolvió torpemente y con una sonrisa tonta.

Elevando nuevamente la vista y dirigiéndola hacia donde se encontraran las damas, las cuales habían dado media vuelta y emprendían la retirada del lugar junto con el tropel de guardaespaldas. Notó como la pequeña, aún estando de espaldas le hacia una seña con su mano, la cual apuntaba hacia la derecha.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Expresó cansado de toda la emoción nocturna. Lo único bueno tal vez es haber recuperado su cell. Lo tomó alegremente e intentó encenderlo. Esperó…y esperó… hasta que al fin admitió de mala gana que estaba descompuesto. -…Es el colmo…-

--

- Roseline, espero por lo más sagrado que no hayas hecho otra de tus trastadas en frente de Asakura. – Regaño por enésima vez y con voz potente la anciana. Su mirada severa clavada hacia la derecha, mirando hacia una aparente nada.

- Descuide abuela, sólo conocía a mi futuro pariente. No tiene nada de malo. – Rebatió la pequeña observando a Jorch, aparentemente serio como lo era en verdad, y soltó una risita. – A Jorch le cayó de maravilla. ¿A que si? – Inquirió adorable, mientras la anciana le observaba con esos fríos ojos azules esperando su contestación. Jorch sabía lo que le convenía, así que después de que su canino rostro pasara a ser color escarlata optó por refundirse en su espaciosa jaula y dejar que su dueña haga el resto. ¿Por qué tenia que involucrarlo a él para sus bromas?

-…Los Asakura son gente seria, así que te pido te comportes con ellos.-

- Asakura-kun no es tan serio. Ni siquiera Asakura-San. Aunque tiene cara de loco empedernido. -

- ¡ROSELINE!- De no ser porque la señora estaba en un lugar público y su alta educación no le permitía exhibicionismos de cualquier talante no se hubiera contenido de darle la reprimenda correspondiente. Respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y luego habló. – Deberías empezar a llamar a Asakura-San como corresponde.-

- El no es…- Calló de repente al ver la mirada de Jorch. Incluso él sabia que refutar lo dicho por la abuela era suicidio. – Si me permite hablar, abuela, si hasta ahora no me animo a dirigirme hacia Asakura-San como corresponde es porqué repruebo la forma tan fría con la que la trata…- El escalofrío tan violento que sintió a causa de la impía mirada de su abuela le obligó a reprimir su queja.

- Ese ya no es nuestro asunto. Andando. – Y con aquella palabra dio por zanjada la conversación.

Roseline puso cara de circunstancias y se volvió para dirigirle una última mirada hacia Asakura-kun, como había decidido llamar al hijo menor de la familia Asakura. Lo último que vio de él fue la sorpresa exorbitante ser expedida adiestra y siniestra mientras observaba, a buen recaudo, lo que ella quería que viese. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si por algo ella se caracterizaba es no ser conformista. Volvió el rostro al frente, y vio a Jorch. Este conocía bien la cara de su nueva ama. Kami que de todas las generaciones que fue heredado esta chiquilla era sin duda la más osada de todos! Y él, como buen perro fiel tendría que romper unas cuantas reglas en post de sus locuras. Menudo motivo.

--

31 de agosto, 2007

Aomori, Japón. 13:00

Un sonido familiar inundó por quinta vez la espaciosa alcoba. Durante aprox. dos minutos aquel aparato sujeto entre sus blancas manos no dejó de emitir ese peculiar tono que anunciaba una llamada de _él, _a intervalos frecuentes de 5 segundos entre sonido y sonido. Al rato el aparato dejó de sonar.

Tirando el cell sin reparar donde fuera a aterrizar, apoyó sus codos en el marco de la ventana, acostando su mentón sobre sus brazos. El suave viento de verano cargado de sal y aroma marino entró con sigilo, moviendo pausadamente sus cabellos dorados atados a una cola y a las cortinas de seda bronce finamente bordado con hilo rojo, meciéndolas hasta acariciarle con suavidad sus descubiertos hombros.

Aspiró profundamente para luego mirar la inmensidad del mar, contempló lo pequeñitas que se veían las grandes embarcaciones pesqueras. Más cerca de la costa veleros y yates surcaban las aguas tranquilamente, y otros más osados como las motos acuáticas, quienes tiraban en el extremo de sus sogas a deportistas extremos o a cualquier otro loco con las suficientes agallas para no caerse de los skies.

En la costa veía al resto de los turistas peder su tiempo bajo el sol sólo para generarse un trivial bronceado que acarrearía posiblemente a cáncer a la piel. Niños escandalosos corrían de un lado a otro jugando con pelotas de playa y cometas, y no faltaban los grupos de jóvenes que se reunían alrededor de la fogata (cosa extraña porque aún era temprano para encender una) a hablar de cualquier tema o simplemente embutirse de licor.

Y nuevamente el cell sonó, ésta vez anunciando un mensaje. Volviendo sus perlas negras hacia el interior de la habitación, ubicó el aparato que la distrajo de su pequeño espectáculo privado. Y como de un pequeño adorno se tratase, fue a parar al centro del lecho, aún destendido por la actividad de hace unas horas. Su rostro ya no reflejaba nada, ni ira, ni impotencia, ni siquiera rencor o tristeza. Sólo miraba al aparato aquel hasta que dejó de sonar. Se acercó con languidez dejándose caer sobre la cama y extendió el brazo, tanteando el terreno hasta que al fin lo halló. Levantando la tapa, leyó y releyó la frase. Vaya novedad, si intentaba avisarle pues ella fue espectadora de primera fila y si intentaba de algún modo advertirle…pues ella ya estaba advertida desde hace mucho y no necesitaba que ahora a _él _le viniera repentinamente toda la preocupación y atención que no le dio durante casados.

Decidida a apagar el mugre aparato, recibió otro mensaje. Ni bien sonó aquel tono que distinguía al remitente, sus ojos se abrieron y presurosa leyó.

_- Querida Hermana:_

_Ante todo me disculpo si irrumpí algo, y que recibas de mi parte un sucinto hola como saludo, ya que estaría de más preguntar como estas. Lamento tanto tu situación. Ya todos se enteraron por las noticias, aunque a ellos no pareció sorprenderles mucho. Temo que eso incite sospechas hacia tu persona. Él aún sigue en Londres y no vendrá aparentemente hasta mañana en la noche. _

_Por favor cuídate mucho, intenta regresar lo más pronto posible, yo seguiré tratando de encubrirte. Si me enteró que sigues arriesgándote por mi causa, me temo que cumpliré la advertencia que te comente. Adiós. M. P.- _

Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de sus labios mientras volvía a aventar el cell hacia una esquina del lecho. Apreciaba mucho a su pequeña hermana aunque esta siempre le chantajee con tal de preocuparse más por su persona que por ella.

Volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Comprendió lo inútil de intentar olvidar algo a la fuerza, cosas que te lastiman, duelen y te hacen sentir culpable, sobretodo.

Sin notarlo o sin querer notarlo la puerta de la suite comenzó a abrirse. ¿Tan rápido se paso la mañana? Aquel sujeto entraba con expresión divertida, como un maniaco acorralando a su victima en un rincón. Arrojando el saco ni bien entró a la amplia recamara hecho una mirada rápida al lugar para luego concentrarse en su presa.

- ¿Me extrañaste, cielo?- Inquirió con tono provocador, sentándose en una esquina de la cama y observando a la joven rubia que yacía inerte sobre esta.

- Como a un tumor cerebral, mi muerte.- Espetó duramente, sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, fijos en el techo.

Para él sus palabras fueron simple motivo de risa. Acercándose a ella, con intención explicita de acabar lo que quedó pendiente por la mañana. Ella se dejó hacer. Fúrica, indignada, rencorosa o triste, su orgullo herido aún se erguía indomable y en su rostro carente de expresión el único vestigio de su sufrimiento eras aquellas lágrimas saladas que humedecían su rostro y nublaban las esperanzas en el cielo gris en su alma.

--

- ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme ya? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Inquirió con tono descortés dirigiéndole una corta mirada seca para luego volver a observar el paisaje.

- Okane-San, con todo respeto pienso que deberia ayudarla.- Expresó amilanado el hombre alto y corpulento, avergonzado no exactamente por temerle a un ser tan pequeño como Okane-san, sino más bien por el atrevimiento que sacó de no sabe donde para hablarle con esas confianzas a tan conspicuo ser.

- Ayúdala tú si quieres. Mi deber es protegerla del peligro de muerte.-

- ¡Pero…! – Calló inmediatamente con sólo una mirada gélida y agachó la cabeza, sus cabellos tapando sus arrepentidos ojos.

- Bien sabemos que ella sola se ah involucrado en esto, y en lo que a mi concierne, mis ordenes fueron claras. No intervendré a menos que sea exclusivamente necesario. – guardando silencio se levantó del sitio provisional para después continuar. – Retírate ya, pronto serás requerido. -

- ¡Si! Okane-san.-

- Y algo más…- El hombre de los largos cabellos oscuros, ya dispuesto a irse, frenó su rápida salida para par paso a una mirada expectante hacia la pequeña figura de Okane-San. El viento soplaba con fuerza sin embargo su melena oscura danzaba con elegancia con el paso del aire. – No cometas una idiotez. Lo que dije hace un rato no iba en serio. Intenta ayudarla pero no te involucres tanto sino quieres morir en el intento.- Okane-San desapareció con la siguiente ventisca, dejando a Silver contrariado.

--

Londres, Inglaterra 04:20

- ¡DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO MUCHO, ASAKURA SAMA! NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN QUE OCURRIESE ESTO -

- Por tercera vez, no es tu culpa y deja de llamarme así que me incomoda, ¿Está bien, Ryu?-

- Pero, Asakura-Sama, usted es un superior y debo tratarlo con el respeto y reconocimiento que merece -

- Respeto mis narices. ¿Qué te hicieron para que actuaras así Ryu? Siempre eh sido tu superior pero nunca me has tratado de esa forma tan terriblemente endiosadora.-

- ¡Pero es que su padre…!... -

Lyserg, aprovechando una luz roja, se dedicó a observar a sus pasajeros con total desubicación en su bello rostro. Hace ya más de un cuarto de hora que se encontró a Yoh en el aeropuerto acompañado del hombretón aquel. No le fue difícil hallarlo en realidad, el gran jaleo que los dos montaban cerca de la entrada fue suficiente para captar su pequeña curiosidad y encontrárselos. El sujeto grande y nervudo parecía un cachorro amonestado a los pies de Asakura mientras este maldecía en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, sujetando con fuerza su maleta a rueditas y haciendo un gesto como buscando a alguien. Al divisarlo Lyserg advirtió el derroche de efusividad en su compañero y la expresión absorta de su acompañante para con él. De las pocas palabras que intercambiaron Yoh y él, el inglés entendió de la escueta explicación de Yoh era algo relacionado al robo del lujoso auto que sufrió el sujeto al quedarse dormido esperando su llegada y que su aparición tan repentina tenía que ver con su padre. Consideró que ese era un motivo poderoso para ponerlo de aquel humor, sumando ya a todos los improperios sufridos.

Ahora llevaba como veinte minutos escuchando su conversación sin entender el contexto de ésta, ya que por desgracia Lyserg nunca aprendió a hablar o aunque sea entender japonés ni para salvar su vida. A lo mucho entendió el saludo extrañamente afectuoso del forzudo para con él, seguidamente de unas palabras y como conclusión el rostro de Asakura asaltado por un chispazo de humor y sonrojo que le dio a entender mínimamente que era algo referente a él. Lastima que no sabia si era bueno o malo.

¿Cuál era esa palabra con la que lo denominó?

Kowae…

Kawei…

¡KAWAI…! ¿Y…qué diantre significaba eso?

- Disculpa Lyserg, no era mi intención abandonarte en la conversación. – Después de exactamente 23 minutos Yoh le devolvía la palabra. No le pareció mucho tiempo ya que Lyserg estaba en su propio mundo personal, maquinando a la velocidad de un detective que se respete que relación existía entre la visita del forzudo Umemiya Ryūnosuke y la de su peor enemigo con la familia de este y por deducción de Yoh. A la par, intentaba hallar la forma de comunicarle la visita de su hermano y su urgencia de verle, sin que se le derrame la bilis. No le era secreto que su relación fraternal no era la mejor de todas, aunque admitía que Yoh algunas veces actuaba de la misma manera arrogante que Hao, algo que después de mucho reflexionar le llevó a una conclusión filosófica-psicológica que en el fondo lo envidiaba por llevarse mejor con su padre.

El peliverde desvió segundos su atención de la carretera para ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa y continuar con su labor. Un escalofrío le advirtió del peligro que surgía en el asiento trasero de su Lotus Elise, pero optó por hacerse el desentendido mientras una gotita de sudor surcaba a través de los verdes cabellos.

Yoh carcajeó de buena gana. Al parecer a Ryu, Lyserg le había caído bien, hasta incluso 'le pareció tan lindo que lo confundió con linda' en palabras textuales del hombre del peinado extravagante.

Lyserg escuchó atentamente el sonido aquel que no escuchaba desde hacia una semana y con sinceridad se alegró de ello. Yoh podía sufrir una infinidad de problemas y aún así encontraba motivos para poder reír de verdad. Y si esa risa era a costa de su persona pues en buena hora.

Sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado. A Lyserg sólo le bastaba notar eso para saber que Yoh estaba preocupado por algo, específicamente por las noticias traídas por Ryu. Yoh preocupado, eso si que era una novedad en los años adolescentes de los dos, cuando lo único que podía perturbar su paz eran los rarísimos regaños de Gu-chan o las ocasionales veces que se detenía a rememorar tiempos más pasados y sobretodo a ella…

Por su parte Yoh venia notando desde hace ya rato el cariz pensativo y serio del inglés. Si bien es cierto su compañero siempre ah sido serio y formal hasta el borde de la impaciencia, en estos momentos algo estaba motivando su molestia e incomodidad. Para alguien tan experimentado en el tema Lyserg como él, la poca continuidad en el parpadeo del inglés era signo de molestia, el leve temblor de su rodilla y la aún más evidente ansiedad que liberaba golpeteando sus dedos contra el volante. Su respiración en cierto grado lo delataba y aunándose a todos los síntomas ya descritos esa mirada indescifrable podía casi asegurar que el inglés tenia algo que decirle y no se atrevía.

Por algún tiempo un silencio algo incómodo se extendió en el interior del auto. El sonido de las respiraciones, la música proveniente de la radio y un tercer sonido correspondiente al tarareo ridículo de Ryu, que intentaba en vano cantar la canción en ingles. El era un monolingüe y con orgullo.

- Don Yoh ¿Qué sucede? De pronto están callados y serios. ¿Su amiguito lindo no nos entiende acaso?- Cuestionó Ryu después de su 3era estrofa echada a perder.

- No es nada Ryu, sólo estamos viendo quien puede guardar más tiempo el secreto.- Comentó mirando al ingles. Este tuvo la gracia de brindarles una miraba oblicua y sonrojarse. El amigo de Yoh en verdad lo ponía nervioso cuando lo venia de esa forma tan…endiosadora… -Y si, no puede entendernos.- Ambos hablantes japoneses echaron a reír mientras Lyserg se sonrojaba aún más. Hacia un lindo contraste lo verde de su cabello y lo rosado de sus mejillas. En verdad era demasiado lindo para ser de verdad.

- Yoh, amigo, sabes que en mi naturaleza la palabra curiosidad no existe más que para términos laborares pero… ¿De qué tanto se ríen?-

- Pues de ti.- Respondió el castaño.

- Ya en serio ¿Qué tanto hablan?-

- Ryu me preguntó el porqué del silencio tan repentino.-

- Espero no haya pensado que nos deteníamos sólo por escuchar su opera.- Lyserg se estaba permitiendo unas cuantas bromas en contra del hombretón Ryu, en una especie de venganza secreta por la incomodidad que le hacia sentir.

- Para nada.- Observando por el espejo retrovisor como Ryu hacia muecas como de estar tocando una guitarra eléctrica. Lo suficientemente concentrado para no atender el tono circunspecto de la conversación que ahora en serio iban a retomar. – Sólo le dije que el silencio era para ver quien podría guardas por más tiempo el secreto.-

Lyserg sonrió. – Al fin hablaremos en serio, ¿eh? Me parece bien. ¿Quién empieza? –

- Creo que te debo una explicación de mi comportamiento en el aeropuerto.- Lyserg en estos instantes se dispuso tal cual tumba, y no hablará hasta que Yoh terminé. – Verás, para hacer un resumen, Ryu me dijo que mi padre lo mandó con la expresa intención de que vuelva, ya que tiene algo de suma importancia que decirme. Lyserg…mi padre me quiere comprometer.-

El inglés siguió con la misma expresión seria, más no podía ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a decir _ella_?

- Por si fuera poco ah amenazado al pobre Ryu, dice que no se atreva a regresar si no es conmigo. El pobre la ah pasado muy mal desde que me fui, siempre lo tratan como un esclavo.

- Disculpa que te interrumpa Yoh, pero ¿Gu-san sabe de esto? El puede convencer a tu padre de que ya no te obligue a regresar.-

- No me atrevería a pedirle otro favor tan grande a Gu-chan. Aún vivo agradecido de haberme sacado de ese lugar. En aquellos tiempos necesitaba la ayuda de una persona adulta. Ahora ya estoy en condiciones de valerme por mi mismo, y aunque no me guste debo ir a encarar a mi padre.-

- Has madurado Yoh.-

- No soy una fruta…-

En instantes ambos jóvenes soltaron una risotada tan fugaz que Ryu se sintió desubicado al caer de nuevo en el ambiente tenso. Pero no era su asunto así que mejor volvía a su guitarra imaginaria en su concierto imaginario.

- Aún no se con certeza porque mi padre me quiere ahí con tanta insistencia. Si son por los herederos ahí tiene a Hao y a su esposa.- Yoh percibió el cambio radical en la expresión de su compañero. Le asustó en sobremanera el entrecejo fruncido y sus manos en puño alrededor del volante. Lyserg jamás, y repito, JAMÁS mostraba su ira de esa forma tan desenfrenada. – ¿Lyserg qué sucede? – Inquirió con un tono tan consternado que hasta Ryu lo observó.

- Disculpa es que yo…- No, no podía por ninguna circunstancia contarle **eso**, era el único secreto que guardaba celosamente de Yoh. Su amistad dependía de ese conocimiento que por desgracia adquirió al descubrir quien era en verdad el motivo por el que Yoh viajó medio mundo. En esos instantes su odio contra su amigo no se hizo ocultar, sin embargo Gu-san le aconsejó buenamente y le dejó a él la responsabilidad de elegir contarle o no era si necesario.

Lo era, y el traicionó la confianza de su tutor al ocultar la verdad hasta estos tiempos.

Lyserg se reprimió mentalmente por no haber estado lo suficientemente alerta y preparado para cualquier cosa, y las palabras de Yoh sirvieron para hacerle demostrar, nuevamente, que aún no la olvidaba.

- No es nada Yoh, sólo que te adelantaste a hablar de mi persona favorita sin que estuviera mentalmente preparado.- Observó de reojo para descubrir sin sorpresa que la escueta justificación que le dio al castaño no se la creía del todo. – Es que paso algo hoy…- Lyserg cerró con pesadumbre los ojos. Él sólo se había puesto la soga al cuello, y él mismo se la iba a quitar, así que hoy se proponía contarle la verdad a Yoh, al menos en parte y sin que este se de por enterado.

- ¿Me contaras una historia antes de dormir?- Murmuró Yoh. Para Lyserg esto significaba que le iba a contar un cuento, una mentira.

- Yoh no es broma, Hao vino a verte hoy y si mal no creo también es por el mismo motivo que está aquí Ryūnosuke.- Habló seriamente, elevando un poco la voz. Se notaba a leguas que estaba alterado.

- Adelante.- Concedió Yoh, acomodándose en su asiento, mientras le daba una mirada a Ryu, y este volvió a sus asuntos.

/Flashback/

Observando las iluminadas calles de la ciudad, se confinó a esperar de mala gana a aquel cliente que había llamado hace ya varias horas. No tenia idea de quien se trataba, puesto que exclusivamente deseaban hablar con su compañero de trabajo. Comunicándose con este último para informarle de lo sucedido, y al mismo tiempo ser informado del impróvido suceso del avión. Resignado, esperó hasta el momento actual, ya que el cliente no dejó referencia alguna de donde ubicarlo, sólo se le comunicó que estaría allí entre las 9 y las 11 de la noche.

Un golpeteo insistente, y él volvió del mundo de sus pensamientos mientras soltaba un suave adelante, dando paso a uno de sus demás compañeros: Un chiquillo que de apariencia se podría decir que tenía alrededor de 12 años. Cabellos color caramelo oscuro y ojos esmeralda que se mostraban algo perturbados, no exactamente de miedo, sino de una pura y franca extrañeza.

- Ya esta aquí el cliente.- Anunció aclarándose la voz. El susodicho, no esperó a ser presentado puesto que tomó ventaja sobre el chiquillo y entró a la espaciosa oficina con familiaridad y desparpajo. El chiquillo chistó en voz baja las mañas tan confianzudas de ese tipo.

El inglés, que en ese instante nada lo preparó para recibir aquella visita, después de aquel pasmo inicial, el cariz de su rostro pasó a ser de profundo rencor medianamente disimulado. Y como no sentir eso si encima aquel intruso le ofrecía una mirada altiva y burlona.

- Suponía bien que no me recibirías exactamente con dicha, pero tampoco esperaba que me recibieras con tanto odio. – Comentó de manera casual mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones ubicados al costado izquierdo del escritorio. Este simple acto de frescura lo enervó aún más. Sin embargo optó por actuar por medios más diplomáticos.

Tomando asiento detrás del escritorio, esperó paciente a que su cliente expresara los motivos de su visita. Mas estos nunca llegaron…Ya harto cansado del extenuante e incómodo silencio tomó la palabra.

- Sabes que se encuentra de viaje, no veo el motivo que quieras esperarlo aún sabiendo que no tiene hora fija de llegada, a menos claro que estés aquí con la pura intención de importunarme.- Habló cortantemente mientras trataba de mantener ocupada su mente lejos del odio que le provocaba el sujeto. Tomando unos cuantos papeles intentó distraerse.

Con un gesto de fingida contrariedad, el receptor de aquella indirecta de 'lárgate ya' expresó de manera burlona, mientras fijaba sus oscuros ojos azabache sobre los ojos verde esmeralda del joven: - Que mal, veo que pillaste mi intención. Hizo una pausa, en donde apreció la reacción del ojiverde. Este hervía en ira y se controlaba monumentalmente para no romperle la cara a ese que juraba se estaba partiendo en risa interna.

- Ya, dejando de lado nuestro odio mutuo, eh venido aquí con la expresa intención de hablar con mí hermano.- No habiéndose contenido las ganas de sacarlo de sus cabales al fin decidió hablar con seriedad una vez lograda su meta ciertamente algo infantil. -No es algo que te incumbe pero luego te enteraras. Además, ya me tomé la molestia de venir aquí y aunque no te guste esperaré. Así que o te acostumbras o te largas, y como lo primero no parece factible ya que aún me odias por **eso**, será mejor que te vayas y lo busques porque…no soy el único que lo requiere también. ¿Me entiendes, no Lyserg?- Recalcó oportunamente, puesto que aunque odiaba esa expresión altiva en su voz y su mirada soberbia, entendió perfectamente su casi pedido, casi orden.

- No me rebajes a tu nivel, Hao, entiendo perfectamente lo que insinúas.-

Bufando sin disimulo, tomó su saco verde y dejó encargado al chiquillo el vigilar y mantener cómodo al cliente de su hermano. Obviamente, este no lo hizo de buena gana.

/fin de flashback/

Asakura miraba entretenido las luces de la cuidad a través de la ventana. – Siempre me pregunte porqué odiabas tanto a Hao. No creo que sea sólo porque te cae mal.-

Lyserg sospechaba de los derroteros de esa pregunta. Admitía que esperaba una reacción disconforme ante la visita de su hermano. –Que puedo decir, me quitó algo…- Expresó intentando no hacer notorio su tono dolido.

- Supongo que es _eso _en lo que Hao hizo énfasis. ¿Me dirás alguna vez que es lo que quitó?-

- Tal vez. Este es el único secreto que no te lo puedo contar. No quisiera que me detestes igual que tu hermano. No, quizás lo que Hao piense de mi persona es como una inacabable fuente que puede hacer brotar de ira cuando le place.-

- Ya veo. Bueno, ya no falta poco para llegar a casa.-

- Matamune te tiene una sorpresita.-

-…Me lo supuse. Se enojó conmigo y me quiere jugar una broma.-

- Ese gato tiene más sorpresas de las que imaginas.-

- Lo sé.-

Lyserg lo miró con algo de asombro pintado en su rostro. ¿De verdad sospechaba, sabia o intuía lo que era en verdad Matamune? Lamentablemente eso quedaba a criterio del castaño. Ahora que lo recordaba y no podía creer que lo haya pasado por alto pero considerando los momentos de tensión vividos en el Lotus Elise era perdonable olvidar algo tan menudamente relevante como aquello. Al menos servia para fastidiar a Yoh por un buen tiempo.

- Yoh.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Y tu novia?

-…Pues…-

**--**

**Holas xD menuda situaciones en las que se vio Yoh. No era mi intención hacerle su vida una falda escocesa pero alguien tenia que sufrir, y bueno o.o Ojala me disculpes Yoh-Kun, esto es un aviso de tu futuro…**

**Bah xDU**

**Bueno y ahora a los agradecimientos, como la floja de mi no ah agradecido públicamente todos sus rr saludo aquí a todos los que me han leído y menciono a los que dejaron rr (xD es q del resto nu se su nombre n.nU)**

**Annshail, Sangoluna, Music, Hitomi-Uchiha (La cual casi me rompe la rodilla y hasta que no pida disculpas públicas le seguiré atormentando con la culpa xDD), StArFiRe-YuMi, Saphir Neyraud, SuiGol, Hikaru-Hoshi, Katsumi Kurosawa, Anna Mary Marian, dark tao, Seyram Asakura (A quien le debo el honor de aparecer aquí, mis agradecimientos para ella que de no ser xq me empujó xD digamos, estoy aquí n/n esperemos no volver a darle motivos para q me empuje nuevamente xDD) y SoraxKazuyo (quien escribió aunq sea para comentar acerca d mi rr aunq no haya leido mi historia xDDU)**


End file.
